The Raven and the Beast
by vixensheart
Summary: Little snippets of the lives of Beast Boy and Raven, as their fates are tangled together through the complexities of life. (Now including BBRae week 2018)
1. Nighttime

**"Some nights are made for torture, or reflection, or the savoring of loneliness." -Poppy Z. Brite**

 **Nighttime**

Beast Boy cautiously sniffed the air as he peered into the hallway. Deciding it was clear, he quietly padded out of his room.

Tonight was a bad night.

It was one of those nights where the nightmares were too much, keeping the changeling tossing and turning. Haunting images of his parents as the tipped over the waterfall, the faces of children and civilians he couldn't save, and worst yet, the blood of his teammates seeping into his claws and fur.

And so, Beast Boy found himself in the form of a cat, stalking down the hallway in search of some solace. It was nights like these where he ended up in someone else's room, curled in a tight ball and using friend's companionship to chase away the darkness within his mind. He usually ended up in Starfire or Cyborg's room, but tonight his paws led him to the grey slate of Raven's door.

He paused. Raven rarely ever let him in her room, and never at night. But Cyborg was out and Starfire was most likely sleeping with Robin, so Beast Boy took the risk and meowed. Surprisingly enough, the door opened after the second meow, revealing a sleepy and slightly annoyed Raven. Beast Boy couldn't help the purr that arose in his throat, and he meowed pitifully at the empath while rubbing against her leg.

Raven glanced down the hallway a moment before sighing and scooping him up. Beast Boy almost thought she'd chuck him down the hallway, but to his surprise and utter relief she carried him deeper into the recesses of her bedroom, allowing the door to slide shut behind them. His purring grew louder as she rubbed his neck, scratching gently at the sweet spot behind his ears.

"Bad night, huh?" she asked quietly. Beast Boy peered up at her and blinked. He was reluctant to respond, not really wishing to talk about the nightmares that haunted his sleep. Raven seemed to understand though, placing him on the bed beside her. "Stay on your side," she said. "And this stays between us."

Beast Boy purred again, flicking his ears as a response before settling by Raven's second pillow and curling up tightly. He could feel Raven's gaze linger on him for a moment before she sighed and crawled back under the covers, her breathing slowly evening out until she fell back asleep. Beast Boy watched her, marvelling at the sorceress's sleeping form. She was truly beautiful. Quietly and ever so carefully, he pulled himself up on his paws and padded across the mattress, curling up beside the sleeping empath. She was warm and he felt very cozy curled up beside her, and it wasn't long until he too drifted off to sleep.

 **#~#~#**

It wasn't long until Beast Boy found himself in Raven's room once more. It was nighttime again, and the shapeshifter was restless. He hadn't been sleeping well, thanks to the more nocturnal animals making him want to bounce off the walls, and despite his exhaustion sleep refused to come.

With a huff, Beast Boy decided to roam the tower a bit, and he clawed his way out of his sheets and tumbled out of his room. His feet carried him down the hall, and right before he reached the common room's doors, a voice called out to him.

"Beast Boy?"

He turned around, blinking in confusion. There, poking out of her room, was Raven. Her expression was inquisitive, as though she was attempting to solve a puzzle.

"Why aren't you asleep?"

Beast Boy shrugged, running a hand over his face tiredly. "Can't. Half of me feels like it could run a marathon."

Raven hummed, leaning against her doorway. "Well...you could...sleep here," she murmured. Her voice was so quiet that Beast Boy's sensitive ears almost didn't hear it. His brow furrowed and he tilted his head in confusion. Did Raven really just invite him to sleep in her room?

"Uh...okay." His walk forgotten, Beast Boy padded towards Raven, his tired mind muddled by the sudden change of events. Not only had he slept in her room as a cat, but she had invited him in. As himself. At night.

It was as exciting as it was confusing.

The door slid shut behind him with a click, and Beats Boy found himself once more in Raven's dark and spooky room. It didn't really scare him as much as it used to, namely because he and the empath were much closer than when the Teen Titans began. Near death experiences tended to have that effect on people, and Raven and Beast Boy were no exception. Still, this was only the second time he'd been in her room at night, and Beast Boy found himself to be rather apprehensive.

Raven gestured him to the bed, already huddled under the covers. Beast Boy hesitantly climbed in beside her, unsure of what to do. It was one thing to sleep here as a cat. Being here in his human form, that was new. Terrifyingly so.

He settled cautiously under the covers, turning to shoot Raven a baffled look. She simply smiled softly at him before looking away, fiddling with a loose thread on the duvet.

"Thanks," she said quietly. It was then that Beast Boy understood.

She had a nightmare.

"You're welcome," he murmured back. With that, the two drifted of to sleep, enjoying the comfort of each other's embrace.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Apparently it's BBRae week on Tumblr! So here's this little package of stories. I'm late to the game, so I'll get today's prompt up in a bit. I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-vixensheart**


	2. Family

**"My family is my strength and my weakness."-Aishwarya Rai Bachchan**

 **Family**

Raven saw red.

She had never before felt anger so intensely; it almost scared her how angry she was. But that didn't stop the emotion from boiling inside her veins and clouding her vision, forcing black energy to erupt and crackle around her. She lunged forward at the perpetrator, her eyes splitting into four.

"You have made a _grave_ mistake," she hissed. Control Freak cowered before her, squealing as her black tentacles shot forward and encircled him, squeezing the pathetic excuse of a villain tight enough for Raven to hear bones pop.

Somewhere in the deep recesses of her mind, she knew this was wrong. She was a hero, she never stooped down to a villain's level and she never _ever_ killed. Unfortunately, this philosophy flew out the window the moment Control Freak made the mistake of beating Beast Boy with a pipe, forcing the shapeshifter to collapse to the ground in an unconscious heap.

"Raven please!" a voice shouted. "Do not hurt him! He has surrendered, yes?"

The demoness whirled around to see Starfire floating beside her, concern and terror painted on her face. Raven growled viciously, the rage still brewing within her.

"No. He must _pay_."

Control Freak wriggled in her grasp, gasping out apologies and attempts to beg for mercy. Raven's eyes narrowed. She didn't do mercy. The demoness considered opening up the earth's crust and sending the idiotic criminal to swim forever in the molten layers of this planet, when another cry distracted her. She hissed and glared at the ground, her gaze landing on Cyborg and Robin, who were both flailing their arms about and shouting.

"Raven, stop!"

"Don't do it, Raven! It's not worth it!"

"B is _fine,_ Rae! Just drop him!"

Cyborg's last statement caught her off guard. Beast Boy was okay? The anger in her subsided and she lowered herself to the ground, though still keeping a firm grasp on Control Freak. She scowled at her teammates, her four eyes taking in every detail of their expressions. They _seemed_ truthful.

"Show me," she demanded.

Cyborg and Robin glanced at each other.

"He has a concussion," Cyborg started slowly, "but he'll be _fine."_

"Show me." Raven's voice was sharp, and her tentacles curled and lashed menacingly. She needed to see him, to see that he was okay. Raven couldn't bear to think about the alternative, and her tentacles curled around Control Freak even tighter.

After a moment's contemplation, Robin turned to Starfire. "Star! Go get Beast Boy."

The Tamaranian hesitated, but followed their leader's order, flying off towards the T-car. Raven returned her focus to Control Freak, who was once again wriggling in an attempt to escape.

Pathetic.

Raven allowed her four eyes to glow a darker red as she leered at the criminal. "Watch it," she sneered, "or I'll change my mind."

His wriggling stopped after that.

Starfire touched down, the still form of Beast Boy cradled gently in her arms. Raven was by her side in an instant, her devilish eyes peering down at the changeling. Ever so gently, she brushed her fingers along his neck, the beating of his pulse like satin to her. All of the anger dissipated from her in an instant, and Control Freak squaked as he hit the ground with a thump.

"Let's go," Raven muttered stiffly, before taking Beast Boy from Starfire and vanishing into the ground.

 **#~#~#**

"How's your head?"

Beast Boy frowned, absently rubbing his temples. "S'sore," he mumbled. Raven hummed in response, handing him an ice pack.

"Here, this should help."

He took it with an expression of gratitude, and Raven tried hard not to flush. She stalked away before he could thank her and disappeared through the common room doors, fully intent on hiding in her room. She would have healed him, but the afternoon's events had left her drained and irritated, especially with herself. She knew she was better than what had happened, but the sickening horror she'd felt when Beast Boy went down had made her just...snap.

It was a painful reminder of who she was and what she was capable of.

"Raven, there you are."

She glanced up to see the concerned gaze of the Boy Wonder himself. "What do you want?" she asked flatly, already bristling for a lecture.

"Are you okay?"

Raven blinked. Of all the things she had expected, this was the least. Especially after the fiasco she had caused earlier. An embarrassed flush rose to her cheeks and she looked away, shrugging.

"Sure."

She could feel Robin's gaze on her, and Raven was tempted to teleport to her room. Unfortunately, he spoke before she could decide.

"Really? 'Cuz today's events state otherwise."

Ah, here it was. Raven glared at the Titan leader, crossing her arms across her chest. "I know what happened, Robin. I'll meditate. It won't happen again."

"That's not what I'm worried about," he said dismissively. "I asked if you were okay."

She scowled. "Why does it matter?"

"Because, Raven." Robin sighed, shooting her another look of concern. "We're a family, and as leader, it's my job to make sure everyone's okay."

At this Raven softened. So she wasn't in store for a lecture. This probably shouldn't have surprised her, Robin had been getting better about this sort of thing. Still, Raven had been so wrapped up in her own little world that this little revelation surprised her.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

He nodded. "Okay, well you know where to find me." He turned to head to the common room, only to pause for a moment. "You should probably tell him," Robin said quietly, making Raven's cheeks burn.

"Pardon?"

"Beast Boy. You should tell him. I'm almost positive he feels the same."

"W-what makes you say that?" Raven stammered. Robin smirked.

"I'm the best detective around, remember?"

With that, he disappeared through the doorway, leaving Raven alone with her thoughts. Was it really that obvious how she felt? Memories of earlier that day flitted through her mind, making her grimace. Apparently, it was. Her cheeks burned at the thought.

She thought of what Robin said, a small smile flitting across her lips. Maybe he was right. Maybe Beast Boy did like her.

And maybe, she'd tell him she that loved him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **And here's today's prompt! It's sort of low-key BBrae, but hey! It's family day! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy. :)**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-vixensheart**


	3. Undercover

**"Heroism is accessible. Happiness is more difficult."-Albert Camus**

 **Undercover**

Beast Boy straightened his tie.

He was stuffed into a classy black and white suit and tie getup, perfect for a high class ball. Which was probably a good thing, considering where he was. All around him, fancily clad members of the Jump City's upper class milled about, with soft music and clinking glasses setting up the romantic atmosphere.

Unfortunately, he wasn't here for the romance.

A sigh from beside him caught his attention, and Beast Boy spared a quick glance at the glamorously clad Raven. She had a rather bored expression on her face as she slouched forward in her chair, her head resting in her hands. Beast Boy smirked at her, draping his arm across her shoulders.

"What, Rae, not having fun?"

Raven glared at him, shrugging away his arm. "Yes, because squeezing into this ridiculous dress and strapping these deathtraps on my feet is fun," she drawled. "Besides, we aren't here to have fun, we're here to catch a criminal."

Beast Boy chuckled. "I know, Rae-Rae. That doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves at least a little."

It was true. They were on a covert mission to investigate a ring of villains who were leading an illegal weapons ring. And not just ordinary weapons either; the weapons being exchanged ranged from canons created with alien technology, to medical serums that could kill a man with just a drop. Things villain masterminds would get in a tizzy over. They had gotten a lead that someone in the elitists was heading the ring, and there was a decent chance the perpetrator was at this banquet tonight.

Thus they were there, clad in fancy clothes and holorings. Or at least, Beast Boy wore a holoring. All of the makeup in the world wouldn't be able to hide his green skin, let alone his fangs and pointy ears. Raven, however, was able to get away with a wig and contacts. She looked really pretty actually; the black wig done in an up-do with some glittering rhinestone hairpins stuck in to match the glamorous necklace adorning her neck.

Her dress was the real winner though. It was a dark violet form fitting thing, with glittering amethyst and clear rhinestones embedded in the silky material, making her shimmer in the light. Beast Boy couldn't really keep his eyes off her, leading him to sneak glances at the elegant empath every so often. Luckily for him, she hadn't caught on. At least, as far as he knew.

"Perhaps," Raven said, "but we need to stay focused. If the perpetrator is here, we can't afford to miss him."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, grinning at the realization that he'd gotten away with using her most hated nickname twice in a row. It was probably due to the fact that Raven was attempting to watch for their criminal mastermind, but it was a victory nonetheless.

It was then that the music slowed down. A devilish grin spread across Beast Boy's face, and he stood and held out a hand to Raven. "Care to take this dance?" he asked playfully. Raven stared at his hand like it was the most alien thing she'd ever seen, which was amusing to Beast Boy, since he knew they'd both seen stranger.

"We need to pay attention," Raven murmured darkly, still glaring at his outstretched hand. Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and what better way to spy on people than dancing among them?"

Her scowl deepened, but she relented and slid her hand into his. Beast Boy felt rather giddy, a huge grin cracking his face. They may have been at this insufferable party for work, but the changeling was determined to enjoy at least part of the night with the girl he was falling madly in love with, crazy villains aside. And so, Beast Boy led Raven out onto the ballroom floor, gently placing a hand on the small of her back and swaying to the beat of the song. Raven huffed and followed along, her gaze scanning the danding couples around them.

"This is ridiculous," she muttered.

"How so? I'm having fun."

Raven scowled. "Having fun isn't part of the mission."

"C'mon, Rae," Beast Boy laughed, "you can let loose a little. There's still a chance he isn't even here anyway."

"It's _Amelia_ tonight, and that doesn't mean we can fool around."

Beast Boy sighed. His streak was up. He was determined though, and a smirk danced on his lips as he spun her, her shock and annoyance sparking his desire to kiss her. "We aren't fooling around," he murmured, leaning close enough to brush her neck with his nose. "We're dancing."

At this, Raven flushed brightly, seemingly dazed from his forwardness. They continued to sway to the beat, Beast Boy even managing to convince Raven to twirl. She shot him a glare and exaggeratedly rolled her eyes, but the fact that she humored him certainly made the night more enjoyable.

"You look nice tonight," Beast Boy murmured. Raven ducked her head, though Beast Boy saw a ghost of a smile before she hid her face. Impulsively, he reached up and brushed his fingers along her jawline, tipping her head up so he could meet her gaze. He traced her lip with his thumb, absently wondering if she tasted like the bitter tea she often drank, when a sound caught his attention. His gaze snapped up and he scanned the room.

Beyond the dancing crowd, a man stood whispering heatedly with a companion, a cane held tightly in his fist. Beast Boy blinked. It was the cane that had grabbed his attention, having been slapped against the floor in the man's whispered fury.

"What is it?" Raven whispered.

Beast Boy dipped his head at the men against the wall. "That guy's cane. Isn't that the one that was stolen from the museum last week?" He quickly spun around so that Raven could peer over his shoulder at the mysterious cane.

"It is."

"So, do you think that's our guy?"

Raven raised a brow. "There's only one way to find out."

Beast Boy sighed, reluctantly letting her go. They slipped off the dance floor, splitting up to cut off the man from two sides. He was still arguing with his companion, waving around the stolen cane as they fought. Beast Boy eyed part of a tattoo on the man's wrist, matching the description of the perpetrator they were looking for. He grinned wryly.

Here went nothing.

 **#~#~#**

"Well, that was fun," Beast Boy muttered.

He flopped down beside Raven, letting his feet dangle over the edge of the balcony. The man had gone down relatively easy, especially after Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex. Unfortunately, his shifting resulted in breaking the holorings.

Beast Boy wasn't too beat up over the rings; despite occasionally feeling self conscious, he was relatively secure in his appearance. The rings were disorienting after so many years of seeing green skin in his reflection. Still, he felt bad. It had taken Cyborg a long time to makes those for him.

Oh well.

"I suppose you could say this was fun," Raven said. Beast Boy glanced at her, a grin spreading across his face.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

They settled into another little silence, and Beast Boy snuck another glance at her. She'd ripped off the wig, her natural violet hair falling messily onto her shoulders. The fading sunlight glittered off of her dress, and Beast Boy was certain he'd never seen something as beautiful as Raven.

"What?"

Beast Boy blinked. "Hmm?"

Raven raised a brow. "Why are you staring at me?"

He bit his lip and then did something incredibly impulsive. He kissed her. Raven gasped slightly as their lips met before melting into the kiss. It was fairly chaste as kisses went, and Beast Boy had never felt lips as soft and warm as Raven's. They broke apart after a moment, breathing heavy.

They were both silent for a moment, and Beast Boy began to fear that maybe he went a bit too far, when Raven spoke.

"Huh."

And then she kissed him again.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **And they kiss! This is super fun, and I hope you guys are having as much fun reading these as I am writing them. As always, thanks for the support!**

 **-vixensheart**


	4. Talents

**"I have no special talent. I am onl** **y passionately curious."-Albert Einstein**

 **Talents**

The soft melody sang out into the night, echoing slightly across the bay. Raven hummed along as she pulled at the violin's bow, her fingers dancing expertly on the instrument's shaft. The song itself was an old Azarathan tune, something the monks often hummed during meditation and other common rituals.

Raven often came up to the roof to play her violin. She enjoyed the serenity of the evenings on top of the tower, and the stringed instruments had always been her favorite. So of course when she found this violin a few months prior, she simply couldn't pass it up.

It was a simple violin, the standard four strings and wooden body. Nothing special, but still extraordinary to play.

She finished with a flourish, a smile playing on her lips.

"Wow, Rae, I didn't know you could play the violin!"

Raven gasped and whirled around, locking gazes with a slack-jawed Beast Boy. Raven blushed furiously, shooting the changeling a glare. He didn't seem to notice though, instead he stumbled towards her, chucking his armload of drawing supplies to the side.

"When'd you learn to play?" he asked.

Raven shrugged, still eyeing him with some apprehension. "In Azarath, I learned quite a few instruments there."

"Wow, that's so cool, Rae! How come you don't play more often?"

She cradled the violin in her arms. "I do. Just not around any of you."

At this Beast Boy pouted. "But why not, Rae? You're so good!"

"It's Raven," she muttered, "and you don't draw in front of anyone."

Beast Boy flushed at this, seemingly finding the ground very interesting to look at. "So?" he mumbled. Raven rolled her eyes, a soft smile threatening to break out on her face.

"So, I enjoy playing in privacy, just like you enjoy drawing in privacy."

At this, Beast Boy was silent. He seemed to ponder her words a moment, before turning and scooping up a well-worn sketchpad from his disaster pile of art equipment. The changeling thrust the pad under her nose, an unreadable expression on his face.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Beast Boy shrugged. "I listened in on your violin practice. S'only fair that you get to peek at my sketchpad."

Ever so gently, Raven unclasped her cloak and laid it on the ground, providing a cushioned resting place for her violin. She carefully plucked Beast Boy's sketch pad and settled down beside her makeshift blanket, prying it open with care. She gasped as she took in the vivid pictures. There was watercolored sceneries, carefully sketched profile shots, vividly colored animals all across the pages; every time she turned the page, there was a masterpiece waiting behind it.

"Beast Boy...these are amazing," she breathed. Beast Boy blushed beside her, and she could feel the buzz of his embarrassment.

"It's not _that_ great," he mumbled.

Raven shot him an incredulous look. "Not that great? Beast Boy, I've never seen anything like this before! You're really good at this."

The shifter smiled shyly, shrugging off her compliments politely. Raven couldn't help but shake her head at his modesty. The art he had created was beautiful, much more so than anything she'd ever done.

"I wish I could create something like this."

Beast Boy laughed then, and Raven shot him a glare.

"What?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Dude, Raven, you just did."

She stared at him, a baffled look crossing her features. What did he mean, 'she just did'? She had never drawn a thing worth looking at in her life, and her abilities with a paintbrush weren't much better. As if noticing her confusion, Beast Boy gestured to the violin beside her.

"I know I don't listen to a lot of classical music, but that was the most amazing bit of music I've ever heard, Raven."

It was her turn to blush, and her cheeks burned brightly as she glanced at the little wooden instrument. She had never really thought about her abilities with the instrument, it was always just something she did to de-stress after difficult missions. But if Beast Boy thought she was good...

"Thanks," she murmured softly. "Maybe...maybe I'll play for you sometime."

Beast Boy grinned widely, his bursts of joy adding a bit of flavor to Raven's evening. "I'd like that," he said. His happiness was infectious, and Raven soon found herself grinning back. They sat side-by-side on that rooftop, staring out at the starry night sky. A warmth enveloped her hand, and Raven glanced down to see Beast Boy's hand resting on her own. A smile worked itself onto her face, and she looked back up at the sky, where the stars shimmered as brightly as she felt.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It's a short one today. Just a cute little moment under the stars. I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **As always, thanks for the support!**

 **-vixensheart**


	5. Confessions

**"I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once."-John Green**

 **Confessions**

It started off slow. There were little moments of happiness, small bursts of color that swirled across his otherwise dark existence. He became addicted to the feeling, that fuzzy warmth in his belly whenever she was around, and he found himself trailing her like a lost puppy. Making her smile was his new hobby, as seeing that pure and fleeting expression of joy was like experiencing sunlight after an eternity of darkness.

She was the anchor to his ship, the thing that kept him grounded. Whenever his jokes went too far, she was there to hold him back. When the crushing sadness that he carried became too much, she helped lighten his burden. Raven was the yin to his yang, the green light of hope across the expansive bay of uncertainty.

And he was slowly but surely falling in love with her.

He was certain that no one knew of his affections for the empath. How could they? The two were always bickering. Day in and day out, they teased, fought, and screamed at each other. Just as making her smile was his drug, so was fighting with her. He _needed_ to interact with her the way he needed to breathe.

Beast Boy knew she was dangerous. She was a demoness, a sorceress from another dimension. She could command control of his body, halt time, and transform into a demonic entity, capable of killing. One laps in control could spell disaster for those around her, as her powers were highly unpredictable. And yet, Beast Boy was not afraid. He too, was dangerous, with an entire kingdom of animals crawling beneath his skin. He too, contained a monster, a beast, within himself, so he knew how important control was.

Still, he feared not. The animals within him seemed to know she could never hurt him, even if she tried. He felt safest when he was near her, and wanted nothing more than to remain in her embrace. Despite this, he managed to find some solace in their current companionship, as varied and volatile as it was.

Rain cascaded down from the sky, sending shivers down Beast Boy's spine. He shook the water droplets from his hair, glaring up at Mad Mod. It was the fifth time that week that the bastardly magician had attempted a bank robbery, and since he was too slippery for the local police, the Titans were on the call. Beast Boy hated fighting Mad Mod, in particularly because of his tendency to be easily hypnotized by the wayward villain, but he'd gotten lucky so far this time around.

"Give it up Mad Mod, it's over!" Robin shouted. His usually well kept hair was slicked back against his head in the pouring rain, water droplets flying off of his drenched uniform as he moved. The magician only laughed at the Boy Wonder's declaration, prancing about the roof top where he'd taken refuge.

"Is that so, Robin?" He cackled again, disappearing from sight.

"Titans, go!"

Beast Boy needed no further command. He launched himself into the air, his bones and muscles quickly morphing into wings and feathers as he shifted into a falcon. He flew at Mad Mod, careful to dodge Starfire's starbolts as they blazed through the rain. The magician came into his sights again, and Beast Boy cawed loudly, flexing his talons as he descended upon the villain. The rain blurred his vision, and he didn't see the cane until it was too late.

With a bone-crushing _smack_ , Mad Mod whacked Beast Boy to the side, causing him to drop from the sky. It was just his luck that the magician had batted him over the roof's edge, and Beast Boy could make out a fuzzy outline of the ground rearing up at him. _What a disappointing way to go,_ he thought numbly. His only true regret would ever be that he never got to tell Raven the true nature of his feelings, although his failed attempt to save himself would come as a close second. He was just too numb to move, it felt as though his limp wings were locked in place.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he plummeted, hoping at least for as little pain as possible, when his mid-air tumble was halted by something warm and soft. Beast Boy cracked an eye open to see nothing but black, and he attempted to move his head to figure out what had saved him, when a voice made him pause.

"Stay still."

Raven. He obeyed the empath's order, remaining still until she loosened her grip on him. The changeling blinked up at the sorceress, awed by her beauty. Messy violet hair clung to her alabaster face, dripping in the downpour. He felt himself morph back into his human shape, never once tearing his gaze from hers.

"Are you okay?" she breathed. Beast Boy shivered at the sound; it was his perfect melody. He found the power to nod, wincing from the effort. Her brow furrowed at this, and she cradled his head gently in her lap.

"Where does it hurt?"

Beast Boy thought a moment, tearing his focus away from the empath. Hurt, where is he hurt? A sharp pain smarted in his ribs and up and down his arm, as well as the pounding in his head.

"Everywhere," he croaked, grinning cheekily. Raven huffed.

"That doesn't help me."

He chuckled, wincing. "My ribs. And arm. And head."

The demoness nodded, her face puckering in concentration. She traced her hands over his temples, and he leaned into the touch. Her healing powers were cool and refreshing, like a lemonade on a hot day. The pain slowly subsided, and all too soon she had finished healing him. Beast Boy reluctantly rose to a sitting position, watching intently as Raven rose to her feet. The sounds of their teammates scuffle echoed in the background, a strange harmony to the melody of the rain.

Black energy crackled around her hands, and Raven turned to rejoin the fray. In a moment of pure impulsiveness, Beast Boy leapt to his feet and snatched her wrist.

"Wait!"

Raven paused, turning to shoot him a baffled look. Beast Boy gulped. The silence between them seemed to stretch, and everything around him faded. He wanted to thank her for saving him, to crack some silly joke and break this damned tension that was steadily rising by the second, to do _something_ to show Raven he cared, if only just a little.

"I love you."

The words left his lips, dropping into the open like a nuclear explosion. His eyes widened as he realized what he'd said, and he stood there, frozen as the rain beat down upon him. This was a mistake. He shouldn't have said it. There was no way she felt the same way, how could she? He's a stupid, loud, annoying-

His thoughts were silenced as Raven yanked him forward, planting her lips onto his. Beast Boy froze, disbelief and shock coursing through his veins. Raven was kissing him. Raven was _kissing_ him! The thought sprung him into action, and he pulled the empath closer and kissed her with everything he had. They were both drenched, the rain making their lips slippery and wet, but it didn't matter. He was kissing the love of his life for the first time, and it couldn't be any more perfect.

"Hey, lovebirds, some help over here would be nice!"

Cyborg's shout pulled them from their little bubble. Raven bit her lip and smiled before taking off, launching herself back into the fray. Beast Boy watched her go with a grin painted onto his features, a series of giddy emotions making him feel warm despite his sodden attire.

It started off slow, but these feelings had built up into a fiery inferno, and Beast Boy wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Wow I had way too much fun writing this. Anyway, I hope you folks enjoy!**

 **Thanks for all the support!**

 **-vixensheart**


	6. Treasures & Gifts

**"A wonderful gift may not be wrapped as you expect."-Jonathan Lockwood Huie**

 **Treasures and Gifts**

She never realized it at first.

Perhaps that was the beauty of it all, that it was so unexpected. Regardless, her sudden realization completely took her by surprise, and she spent many listless hours attempting to solve the question that puzzled her mind.

Later, she realized that it was the little things that led them to this point. The small glances from across the room. The light touches that sent a sudden warmth through her body, making her tingly and dazed. The long talks on the rocky shoreline, about anything from as dark as the depths of their sorrows, to as light as the corny jokes he loved to spew. Their first kiss, under the bleeding sunset. The way he held her when she cried, dried her tears and stilled her worries. That look he gave her when he thought she wasn't looking, and the sweet nothings he whispered in her ear.

Their conversations about the future, about children, about _marriage_. When he made her breakfast in the morning. When he made her tea, just the way she liked it. His desire to protect her from the universe, despite the fact that she was way more powerful than he was.

All of these little moment, little snippets of life, had accumulated to build a positive and lighter colored world around her, a world she never knew was possible. If someone had asked Raven three years ago what the perfect gift would have been, she would have said _solitude_ , or _reprieve_. It wasn't until now that she knew the real treasure in her life, was the love of Beast Boy.

The two of them had danced at the edges of fate, faced death, and had travelled to hell and back together. Their friendship had blossomed from a pitiful weed into a gorgeous flower, and continued to grow into the fruits of love. It was fascinating, really, how hard Raven had fallen in love with the changeling. She had never imagined falling in love, let alone having someone love her back.

Raven sighed contentedly, tracing the muscles on Beast Boy's arm as she pondered. The two of them were wrapped up with each other, curled up on her bed. Times like this were her favorite; she loved the quiet companionship and the security provided by being ensnared in the changeling's embrace.

Beast Boy nuzzled her neck, pulling her closer to him.

"Good morning," she murmured. Beast Boy mumbled an incoherent response, not quite ready to let go of sleep quite yet. Raven shook her head smiling softly. She disentangled herself just enough to roll over and face her sleepy boyfriend, smiling as she brushed his messy hair out of his face. "Garfield, I know you're awake."

His only reply was to snuggle her closer, grumbling. Raven chuckled, tracing his jaw lightly. Her heart almost ached with how much she loved this man. He was her rock, her best friend, and the love of her life.

Beast Boy opened his eyes sleepily, a goofy grin slipping onto his face. "Hi," he murmured.

"Hi."

He brushed at a stray hair, his soft gaze locking with hers. "Watcha thinking about?" he asked. Raven smiled softly, shrugging.

"Nothing really...just thinking about you."

"Oh really? What did I do this time?" he teased.

She rolled her eyes, biting back a laugh. "Nothing bad," she murmured, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. _You just stole my heart_ , she thought, a smile still playing on her lips. Beast Boy grinned back before burrowing his head into her shoulder, attempting to sleep once more. Raven watched him, feeling completely content. She wanted to tell him how much his love meant to her, but she had a feeling he already knew.

And Raven was perfectly okay with that.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, here's today's! It's short, I know, but that's sorta how this one turned out. Sorry! Hopefully you guys still enjoy.**

 **Thanks again for all the support! :)**

 **-vixensheart**


	7. Summertime

**"Let us dance in the sun, wearing wildflowers in our hair..."-Susan Polis Schutz**

 **Summertime**

Saltwater dripped down his skin, feeling both refreshing and dirty simultaneously. Fresh, because it was hotter than the depths of hell out. Dirty, because the water evaporated quickly, leaving behind the cakey minerals that made up the salt content of the ocean.

Still, Beast Boy childishly splashed himself with the water, revelling in its wetness.

The temperature in Jump City was at an all-time record breaking high, at one-hundred and seven degrees, and the Teen Titans were on a mini vacation due to the sweltering, hot blanket that smothered the coast. This was mostly due to the lack of crime from the heat, but Robin also didn't want the risk of someone getting heatstroke, so a day off was in order. Which was how the five of them were situated on their own private beach, using the cool water to stave off the heat.

"Hey, 'B, you wanna burger?"

The shapeshifter popped his head up from the water to see his cybernetic friend by the grill. "Yeah, a tofu one," he shouted back. Cyborg rolled his eyes, but thankfully seemed to oblige. Beast Boy's gaze swept over his teammates. Starfire and Robin were bouncing around a beach ball, both of them clad in their respective swimwear. Cyborg had an apron tossed on while he flipped burgers, occasionally yelling out a quip or two at their leader. Beast Boy shook his head at their antics, a wry smile slipping onto his face.

They were an odd family, hid teammates and he, and Beast Boy loved them dearly.

His gaze settled on the familiar figure beneath the shade of a large beach umbrella, and his heart skipped a beat. Raven. She was curled up on a beach chair reading a book, a pair of sunglasses sliding lazily down her nose. Even she had succumbed to the heat, donning a little black bikini that contrasted gloriously with her smooth marble-like skin. The sight was enough to make him tingle all over.

He and Raven were...something. He really wasn't sure what. One night, they'd been talking out on the shoreline and ended up kissing. Things had just sort of spiralled from there. Now they teased, fought, and kissed. It was weird and confusing, but the changeling found that he rather liked it.

He also rather liked Raven too.

Beast Boy stumbled onto his sand, his feet taking on a mind of their own. He found himself gravitating towards the empath, the seawater dripping off of him as he walked. Beast Boy flopped into the chair beside her, shooting Raven a cheeky grin.

"What's cookin', mama?"

Raven slowly lowered her book, raising a brow. "Really, Beast Boy?"

He laughed, a light blush staining his cheeks. "You know I love you." The words tumbled out of his mouth before he thought of what he was saying, something that occurred to Beast Boy more often than he'd like to admit and often landing him in hot water. Sort of like now.

Raven's glasses had slid off of her face, and the two were staring wide-eyed at each other.

"Uh..." Beast Boy's brain had suddenly turned to mush. He tried to move his mouth, to say _something_ to diffuse the situation, but nothing came out. He was a stammering, blushing mess. Fortunately for him, Cyborg came to his rescue.

"You, burgers are ready!"

Beast Boy tore his gaze away from Raven, practically tripping over his own two feet as he scurried over to Cyborg and the grill. He made sure he had his mouth full of tofu burger and his head ducked. It didn't help that Raven yanked up a chair _right_ beside him, close enough that their arms brushed against each other. It was maddening.

He quickly finished his burger, and was about to dart away, when Raven snatched his wrist. Beast Boy let out a yelp as she dragged him away from their friends, whose baffled gazes followed them down the beach.

"L-look, Rae, I'm-" He was cut off by Raven's lips smashing into his own in a passionate kiss. Once again, Beast Boy was left dumbstruck when they parted, the shifter gawking at the sorceress. Raven smirked.

"What's the matter, Garfield, cat got your tongue?"

Before he could reply, she kissed him again. The kiss wasn't long, and Raven broke away to whisper in his ear. "For the record, I love you too."

In a moment, she was gone, darting towards the ocean. Beast Boy blinked as he stared after her, a goofy grin plastered on his face. He still had no clue what they were, but he knew one thing.

He was in love with Raven. And that, was good enough for him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **And here is the final one! Sorry, it's short again, but I ran out of time. Oops. Anyway, this is it for BBrae week, so this is all for this little series (until next time anyway). I hope you guys enjoyed these as much as I loved writing them! If you liked these and wanna read more, feel free to check out my other stories! I have quite a few.**

 **Anyway, thanks for the support. :)**

 **-vixensheart**


	8. Unorthodox Sleeping Arrangements

"Uh, Rae? I think we're lost…" Beast Boy trailed off, glancing around them with wide eyes. Looming up all around them were massive redwood trees, with a canopy so thick, it blocked out the sun. Every direction looked the same, no matter which way he looked.

They were lost. He was certain of it.

"No. We aren't," Raven growled. She stomped onward, trampling the ferns in her wake. Beast Boy heaved a sigh. She'd said that an hour ago. And the hour before that.

And yet, there was still no sign of their teammates or their camp.

Beast Boy had to give her credit for her determination. She was the one that kept insisting they forged onward, after all. But as far as he could tell; her efforts were in vain.

The whole reason for the expedition was, of course, a hunt for a criminal. Apparently Seattle had a serial bank robber that had fled to the woods, and the cops had requested their assistance. Robin had decided it would be best for them to split into teams to better canvas the massive forest; a great idea, in theory.

Of course, no one had planned on Beast Boy dropping his communicator down a ravine, or Raven's running out of battery.

It was a stupid mistake, really. The wooded area they were in was hilly, and he and Raven had hiked up a pretty steep hill. With a cliff. That had a good couple mile long drop.

All he'd wanted was to take a picture of the view. The next thing he knew, he was blinking at his empty hands and watching his communicator disappear among the trees below.

Now they were lost, with no way to contact their friends. And it was starting to get dark, fast.

"Rae, seriously. I think we should stop."

She came to a halt, throwing him an exasperated look. "We need to find the others!" Her voice held an edge to it, and he could see the irritation dancing in her eyes. Beast Boy breathed a sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

"I know, but it's getting dark. Last time I checked, you didn't have night vision." He paused, dropping his gaze to the earthy forest floor. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? But romping around in the dark won't do us any good." Beast Boy raised his gaze, shooting her a pleading look. "Let's just chill for the night. We can look for them again tomorrow, okay?"

Raven pursed her lip, her brow furrowing. He shrunk under her scrutiny, shuffling his feet. Beast Boy wished he wasn't such an idiot; they wouldn't have been in this situation had he not dropped the damn communicator.

"You're right."

He blinked, his mouth dropping open. "I...I am?"

Beast Boy could have sworn that a smile had flickered across her lips, but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared. Raven sighed, looking anywhere but him. "Yes, you are. Happy?"

A grin quickly worked its way onto his lips. He didn't speak though, choosing instead to bob his head. At this, her expression softened. She adjusted her hood, clearing her throat. "So. What now?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "Well, we need a place to sleep. So, I guess we set up camp."

The two decided to settle down among the roots of a nearby tree. Beast Boy scrounged up some dry twigs and managed to start a fire, and Raven scraped away enough debris so they could be comfortable. Beast Boy pulled a meager blanket from his small pack, draping it over the cold ground. He risked a glance to her, and provided a lopsided grin.

"You uh, wanna share the blanket?"

Raven huddled by the fire, swaddled within the depths of her cloak. She shook her head. "No, I'm okay."

He shrugged. "M'kay. Well, night." Beast Boy curled up in a ball, basking in the heat from the fire. A light sleep quickly caught ahold of him, and Beast Boy dozed peacefully among the trees. It was only the sounds of teeth clattering some time later that awakened him.

Beast Boy blinked, stifling a yawn. The fire had died down some, but was still crackling defiantly. He rolled over, his gaze catching sight of the pitiful shape of Raven. She was curled up, much like he, but he could see her shivering from across the fire. Beast Boy frowned.

For whatever reason or another, his body maintained a temperature quite a bit higher than most normal humans. Cyborg said it had something to do with his incredibly high metabolic rate, which made sense. Higher metabolic rates meant more energy turned into heat, which, gave him a higher body temperature. Regardless, Beast Boy often found himself relatively unaffected by the cold.

Raven, however, seemed to be freezing.

Without even thinking, Beast Boy clamoured to his feet and stumbled over to the empath. He scooped her up and carried her to the blanket, ignoring the surprised squeak she uttered.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked through chattering teeth. Beast Boy merely plopped her down onto the blanket beside him.

"You're shivering," he said.

"S-so?"

Beast Boy bit back a smirk. She wore an adorable expression as she tried to scowl through her trembling. It was endearing.

"So we're gonna share this blanket, 'cuz I'm not gonna let you freeze to death."

She blinked, hugging her cloak tightly around herself. He could see the uncertainty dancing in her expression, and he bit back a sigh. "Look, I'll stay on this side and you can have that side. Better?"

Raven nodded slowly. "Okay. T-thanks."

Beast Boy nodded, stifling a yawn. "Welcome," he murmured, curling up on the far side of the blanket. There was a moment of silence, before the distinct rustling of Raven's cloak echoed in his ears. He felt her brush against his back as he laid down, and his breath caught in his throat.

Oh.

He tried scooting further away, to give her more room. But the blanket was too small. He remained as still as possible, trying his best to make this situation as un-awkward as possible. Unfortunately, the feel of her back against his was enough to dispel all sleepiness, leaving him wide awake.

Raven shifted, the movement making his heart stutter in his chest. There was a sigh, and Beast Boy felt his face burn as Raven snuggled up against him.

"You're so...warm," she murmured sleepily.

Beast Boy gulped. "Y-yeah, I know…"

Raven's cold, slender arm suddenly draped itself around him, making him freeze. Raven was cuddling him. _Raven_ was _cuddling_ him.

The world no longer made sense. Beast Boy stared out into the dark forest, his mind turning to mush. The concept of Raven snuggling against him was so utterly baffling; he couldn't even register it was happening.

Ever so gently, he turned to face her, letting her snuggle up against his chest. Beast Boy remained as still as possible, fearful any sudden moves would wake her and send her teleporting off to some deserted island somewhere.

He forced himself to close his eyes. And breathe. And not think about how perfectly Raven fit into his embrace.

Eventually, Beast Boy drifted off to sleep, with Raven curled up in his arms.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So it's that time of year again! BBRae Week, 2017! I'm reopening this prompt collection just for the occasion! So enjoy. :)**

 **-vixensheart**


	9. Awkward Moments

Raven launched into the air, narrowly missing the sticky red trap that rocketed towards her. Black energy crackled at her fingertips, and Raven muttered her mantra. _**"Azarath, Mentrion, Zinthos!"**_

The energy grew and warped into a fist, launching itself at the irritating, masked thief. Red X dodged it, much to her ire.

"Missed me, birdie."

Raven scowled. A barrage of starbolts rained down from above, spurring Red X to leap across the rooftop and out of range.

The ever irritating thief had decided once again to attempt to rob some stupid corporation Raven hardly cared about. Which left the Titans chasing after him, ruining her relaxing night and interrupting her reading, something she _did_ care about.

Everyone else was pretty peeved off as well, given by the cloud of annoyance pulsating in the air. The intensity of it was slowly beginning to give her a headache, and Raven wanted nothing more than to catch the bastard and go home. But Red X was a slippery villain, and had a nasty habit of getting away.

And every time _that_ happened, their night became a whole lot worse.

Raven shook her head and zipped towards Starfire, her dark energy mingling with the blazing starbolts in an attempt to better subdue the thief. Cannon blasts echoed among the streets, accompanied by Cyborg's frustrated growls and curses as Red X leaped nimbly aside.

"This is too easy," Red X said, yawning exaggeratedly. He launched some of his sticky red x's at them, landing a hit on Cyborg. It began sparking on contact, bringing the cybernetic teen down. There was a shout, then Robin was upon him. The two grappled, fists swinging.

 ** _"Azarath, Mentrion, Zinthos!"_**

Raven conjured up more black tendrils at his feet, trying to snare the wayward villain. Red X dodged them of course, landing a hefty kick into Robin's chest in the process. A few things happened at once, then.

Beast Boy exploded from a pile of rubble, his green form in the shape of a tiger. Raven surrounded her fist in a ball of black energy, launching herself towards Red X.

Raven wasn't really sure what happened next. One second, she was flying towards Red X, the next, a blur of green collided with her and sent her sprawling.

She landed on the ground in a heap, the weight of the tiger regressing back to the weight of Beast Boy sprawled on top of her. Raven groaned.

Well, that hurt.

"Rae?" Beast Boy's voice was low and husky, and he sounded a little dazed. She blinked, his concerned expression coming into view.

 _Oh._

He was right on top of her, his face only inches from hers. Suddenly, the air felt hot and stuffy, and Raven almost forgot how to breath.

Had his eyes always been this pretty?

She'd always known them to be green, but up close, she could see the valleys and forests of greens swirling there. They shifted and changed as he stared, constantly evolving to the pace of his thoughts and emotions. It was enchanting, really.

"Uh, Rae?"

Raven blinked again. "Hmm?"

"You okay?"

She forced herself to nod, struggling to wiggle out of his grasp. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Can you get off of me now?"

Beast Boy winced. "I would, but I uh...I think I'm stuck."

"What do you mean, _stuck_?" she asked. Raven craned her neck, trying to see what Beast Boy could possibly have been referring to, when she saw it. A red stripe banded his arm, looking very much like the same color red as the x-traps belonging to the very Red X himself. Raven let her head fall back against the concrete and let out a groan.

This day just had to get weirder, didn't it?

"Can we at least get off the ground? This is...awkward…"

She could practically feel his blush, his embarrassment was that intense. He stammered some unintelligible phrases in agreement, and proceeded to attempt to push himself and her into a sitting position.

Raven tried to help, she really did, but it quickly became apparent that her arms were bound with the sticky red substance that held the two of them together, thus making her mobility limited.

Well, this wasn't going to work. Raven heaved a sigh and willed her powers to come bubbling to the surface. Tendrils of black curled and tickled at her skin, and she muttered her mantra under her breath. **_"Azarath, Mentrion, Zinthos!"_**

Just like that, she pushed them upright. Now that she was off of the ground, Raven could get a better bearing on the extent of their situation.

They were very much stuck together; though that was nothing new. The last time this happened, however, they were back to back. This time…

Raven flushed. The x-trap bound them tightly together, and there was no real stretch room. Unless Beast Boy transformed, but she doubted that would make things less...weird. And things were certainly weird enough, as it was.

Though they were now upright, their position was still awkward at best. Raven was practically straddling Beast Boy, thanks to the stupid x-trap. Their legs were entangled together, and she had to lean back to keep her nose out of the crook of his neck. Her arms were bound uselessly to her sides, while he had at least one free arm.

Luck of the draw, she supposed.

Raven sighed. Why did these things always happen to her?

"Beast Boy? Raven? Are you guys...okay?"

They both turned to see Robin standing over them, a bemused expression tickling his features. She took a little bit of satisfaction in the small little red x's strapping his skin and uniform, but a scowl still tainted her features.

"Does it _look_ like we're okay?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but Cyborg beat him to the punch.

"Well, BB seems to be enjoying himself!"

Beast Boy cringed, embarrassment pouring off of him. He refused to meet her gaze and leaned away from her, wriggling against their bonds. "Just cut us loose!" he snapped. Raven felt his heart pounding in his chest, and she was pretty sure his ears were turning red.

Worse yet, she could feel her own face burning, too.

Robin produced one of his bird-a-rangs and sliced through the x-trap with ease, allowing them to fall apart. Beast Boy sprang away immediately, ducking his head and marching off towards the tower. Raven bit her lip and watched him go, an array of thoughts plaguing her mind.

Did...did Beast Boy _like_ her?

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **And here we have day two. Enjoy!**

 **-vixensheart**


	10. Telling the Team

"What should we do for dinner?"

Raven looked up from her book, lips pursing in the way that made Beast Boy's heart race. He watched as she contemplated, her book resting casually in her hands. "Hmm...I don't know. Wasn't Cyborg going to order pizza?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "Do you want pizza? We can do something else." He fiddled with a loose thread on her cape as he spoke, his gaze lingering in hers. Her irises sparkled like amethysts in daylight, and she smiled. The action made his breath hitch, and he marvelled at how utterly breathtaking Raven was.

Even now, after knowing her for what felt like a lifetime, she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on. In fact, she seemed to grow more and more beautiful each day, something he hadn't known was possible until he'd started to fall in love with her.

"Have something in mind?" she asked, her voice light and warm. Beast Boy shrugged again, a bashful smile dancing across his lips.

"Well, there's that new burrito place, and I hear they have veggie options…" He trailed off, peering at her hopefully. She sighed, though he could still see a ghost of a grin on her lips, and carefully closed her book.

"Fine. But you're paying."

Beast Boy gasped, clutching at his heart dramatically. "How dare you, accuse me of not being a gentleman?" His dramatics earned him a soft giggle, eliciting a warmth within him. Beast Boy loved making her laugh.

It was the most beautiful sound in the world.

"I'm going to get ready, then," Raven said. She slid off the bed, running a hand through his hair before drifting off towards the bathroom.

Beast Boy sighed happily, that stupid grin still plastered on his face. He and Raven had been dating for a couple of months now, and as sappy as it was, life was now pure bliss. They'd quickly settled into a comfortable rhythm; hanging out in one of their rooms, occasional date nights, and lots of cuddling while binging Netflix.

He clamoured off the bed, stifling a yawn. A nice glass of milk was certainly calling his name right about now. Beast Boy strolled out of Raven's room, humming quietly as he wandered into the common room. A certain sorceress lingered in his mind, and he couldn't keep that dorky grin off of his face.

Not that he cared. He liked being happy. It felt good, for once.

The common room doors swished open, and Beast Boy strolled in, still humming along to the tune playing in his head. He wasn't entirely sure what the song was; it was a popular track from the radio station that gets played the most in the tower. Some new song that while it wasn't his favorite, was admittedly catchy.

And upbeat enough to match his high spirits, for that matter.

"Someone's in a good mood," Cyborg said. He eyed Beast Boy from the couch, a smirk painted onto his face. "Is someone getting lucky tonight?"

Beast Boy flushed, managing a shrug. He meandered towards the fridge and yanked it open, stooping low to peer inside.

"Holy shit, B's getting some tonight." There was a hint of awe ringing in Cyborg's voice, accompanied by the warmth of laughter. Beast Boy kept his gaze on the fridge's contents, attempting to ignore the embarrassment slowly coiling within him.

Truthfully, Beast Boy hadn't even thought about 'getting some' with Raven. He'd been so enraptured with their blossoming relationship, the idea hadn't even occurred to him. Until now, of course. Scenarios started plaguing his mind, and Beast Boy clutched the soy milk carton tight.

Would Raven even want to get intimate?

"Beast Boy?"

Robin's voice cut through the cloud of thoughts swirling within his mind. He blinked, turning his gaze to the two Titans on the couch. "Hmm?"

Robin raised a brow, cocking his head to the side. "Cyborg asked if you wanted banana peppers and mushrooms on your pizza. He's about to order."

"Oh, uh, I'm not gonna have pizza. Thanks, though."

The two shared a glance.

"You're not gonna have pizza?" Cyborg asked. "You feeling okay, B?"

Beast Boy dipped his head into a nod, his lips twitching into a grin. "Yeah, dude, I feel fine." He poured the milk into a glass and took a swig, once again ignoring Robin and Cyborg's baffled stares.

"You sure, Beast Boy?" Robin eyed him with concern, his mask crinkling under the scrutiny. "I thought banana pepper and mushroom pizza was your favorite?"

"It is," he said, "but Rae and I are gonna hit that new burrito place. Supposedly it's the best, and I wanna see for myself."

"Wait a minute, hold up." Cyborg raised a brow, his voice ladened with confusion. "You and Rae? What, did she lose a bet?"

It was Beast Boy's turn to be confused. He furrowed his brows and cocked his head. "No...I just wanted to take her out?"

The expressions that broke onto his teammates' faces were both alarming and humorous, to the point that Beast Boy didn't know how to comprehend what was happening. He looked from Robin to Cyborg and back again, trying to figure out why they looked so utterly flabbergasted.

What was so weird about him hanging out with Raven? It was almost as if they didn't know…

Beast Boy's eyes grew wide.

Oh.

 _Oh._

Shit. They really didn't know. How did they not know? He could have sworn he'd mentioned it before; after all, he and Raven had been hanging out almost daily. Did he really not say anything to Cyborg about their first date?

Or second? Or third or fourth or-

"There you are. Ready?"

Beast Boy turned to Raven, his mind still amuck with his new revelation. "Y-yeah," he said, a wobbly smile cracking onto his lips. She returned the gesture, slipping her arm into his.

"We'll be back in a bit," she said, totally oblivious to the dazed expressions of their friends. Beast Boy merely flashed them a meek smile and allowed Raven to drag him towards the door, trying to ignore the guilt beginning to gnaw away at him.

"Um, Rae?" he murmured hesitantly. Raven peered curiously at him, warmth dancing within the depths of her gaze.

"Hmm?"

He motioned back towards Cyborg and Robin. "I think we forgot to tell them that we're dating."

She pulled up short, blinking in surprise. "We did?"

"Well, they seemed to be surprised that we were going out today," Beast Boy said. The empath was still for a moment, before letting out a soft snort. She squeezed his arm, amusement dancing across her features.

"They know now, then," she said, shrugging. Beast Boy laughed. She was right, he supposed. Better now than never, right?

"Come on," Raven said, tugging him along. "I'm hungry."

Beast Boy followed along, that goofy grin blossoming once again onto his lips. Well, he was probably going to get interrogated later, but he didn't care. Not while Raven had her hand entwined in his, anyway.

Love was weird, that way.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I like to think that these two just fall in love so organically and naturally that they sorta forget it's a big deal. So yeah. Enjoy!**

 **-vixensheart**


	11. LipsKiss

While there were many things Raven enjoyed about being a superhero, there were others she found...not so enjoyable.

Paperwork was definitely one of them.

After it had become apparent that Robin had a tendency to overwork himself, the Titans had taken it upon themselves to distribute the work more evenly to give Boy Wonder a bit more breathing room. He had been pretty reluctant at first, often digging in his heels like a stubborn mule, but after much persuading and bargaining, he relented.

On some things, anyway.

Robin still insisted upon orchestrating with the police and planning out different training sessions and leading patrols, and such, but he did let the others help out with some of the smaller responsibilities, like filling out paperwork and finances.

Which Raven was doing now.

The only sounds in the common room consisted of the scratches of her pen and the rustling of paper. It was the music that filled her hour as she whiled away at the incredible stack of legal documents the Titans had accrued over the course of the past year. Raven heaved a sigh as she worked, only pausing to rub her eyes.

This sucked.

There was nothing she wanted more than to curl up with a nice book and just, read the day away. But alas, the paperwork wouldn't do itself.

Unless…

She furrowed her brows, pondering for a moment. Could she enchant the pages? Perhaps, but she'd have to take the time to find a spell, time she didn't really have. Not if these papers were to be done on time. Raven let out a huff and dropped her chin into her hands.

Stupid papers.

The swoosh of a door caught her attention, and Raven turned to see Beast Boy wandering into the room. He was humming rather loudly, his arms swaying to whatever beat was playing in his ears. A tune Raven found difficult to recognize. Was it that pop song she's heard on the radio the other day? Or a rock song?

It was difficult to tell with Beast Boy, especially with his slightly off-key humming. She watched him practically skip to the fridge, where he rummaged for something or another. Probably soy milk.

Despite the fact that Beast Boy was only a vegetarian, he had a bizarre love for soy milk. According to him, the juice was far superior to milk, though Raven was forced to disagree. It was too sweet for her tastes. Though she did like to mix it with her grain cereal.

Not that she'd ever tell him that.

Raven attempted to return her focus onto the task at hand, sliding her gaze over a clause of dense legal jargon. Her eyes glazed over. It was some difficult stuff to read, as Raven wasn't used to reading this type of documentation. She had to force herself to read it again. And again. And again.

It really didn't help that Beast Boy was munching rather loudly on potato chips. While humming. She shot him a glare as he meandered to the table, his own gaze focused on his iPod. Beast Boy was, of course, oblivious to all outside of his music. And he looked pretty happy too, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he hummed.

The irritation building within her died in her chest and she sighed. He may be distracting, but Raven didn't have the heart to pull him from his blissful spell. So she returned to staring at the legal clause, watching as the words blurred across the page.

The events that unfolded next happened in slow motion.

There was a soft oof and a hand appeared in her line of vision, swiping the stack of papers from right under her. Raven jumped in her seat, gasping as Beast Boy crashed onto the ground in a heap. Papers fluttered around them, scattering themselves about the floor.

Raven looked from the smeared stack on the table, to the scattered mess that made up Beast Boy. He blinked up at her, a dazed expression muddying his features. A crooked smile worked its way onto his lips, and he chuckled. "Sorry, Rae."

"What even happened?" she asked, carefully swiping her askewed stack back into order. There was a rustle as Beast Boy pulled himself to his knees and helped.

"I dunno. I guess I tripped."

She turned to throw a him a retort, only for any and all words to wither at her lips. He was mere inches from her, his warm breath tickling her nose.

Raven gulped, suddenly forgetting how to breathe. Had his eyes always looked so nice up close? She noticed a light dusting of darker green flecks across his nose; freckles? It was surprisingly endearing, not to mention cute. Raven flushed at the thought.

Cute? Beast Boy?

Her gaze flickered down to his lips. She felt dizzy all of a sudden. His lips enraptured her, and she wondered what it would be like to kiss him…

Raven wasn't sure what scared her more; the idea of kissing him, or the realization that she really, really wanted to.

The air around them grew hot, and Raven's heartbeat roared in her ears. Though only seconds had ticked by, it felt like eons, and she shivered as their noses brushed. Her lips met his, and she kissed him.

His lips were sweet, like sugar. It was fitting, somehow, and the sensation made her toes curl. The kiss itself was slow and gentle; exploratory. They broke apart cautiously, flushed and breathless.

Raven bit her lip, a smile spilling across her lips. Was it possible to feel this giddy? She didn't know. Perhaps. That would certainly explain why she felt like she was floating.

"Uh, that was...unexpected," Beast Boy murmured. A smile matching her own tickled his features, and Raven could feel the swell of his happiness drifting off of him. She shrugged, turning back to her ramshackle stack of papers.

"Indeed it was."

She plucked her pen from the table, still feeling as though she was among the clouds. Unexpected, yes, but definitely not unwanted.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I totes forgot to upload this the other day. Oopsies.**

 **-vixensheart**


	12. Casual Love

Lilacs.

The smell never seemed to leave his nostrils. Not that he minded. After all this time, the scent was as familiar as his own, and he closed his eyes as he breathed it in. It was soothing. Relaxing.

Just like her.

Beast Boy cracked his eyes open and peered at the girl nestled beside him, her violet hair splayed across his chest. He resisted the urge to comb his fingers through it, choosing instead to admire Raven's soft features as she slumbered.

It was a ritual he'd slipped into after their…adventures. His hand brushed along her bare thigh, his mind quickly derailing into the gutter.

Images of Raven gasping his name as he pleasured her flashed across his mind, and Beast Boy couldn't help the way it made his heart race. He sighed and let his hand fall away from her thigh.

So they had sex. So what? It didn't mean anything, not really. That was all it was.

Just pure, unadulterated, blissful, fucking amazing sex.

So why was he feeling so _touchy-feely_ about it? They had agreed to a no strings attached type of policy, having only both desired to quench their physical needs, after all. This was what she had wanted.

What _he_ had wanted. Right?

His gaze drifted down to the slumbering empath, and Beast Boy found himself no longer sure…

* * *

Beast Boy scowled into his drink. They were currently at some stupid fancy function for the city, celebrating yet another Titan victory. It involved saving the mayor's life, _again_. This time, the dude's building of residence had nearly crumbled under Cinderblock's massive foot, something that happened way too damn much in this city.

But that wasn't what bothered him.

He snuck a glance over to the ballroom's massive dance floor, his gaze deftly seeking out that shimmer of violet hair. And there it was, smack in the center of everything. Beast Boy sucked in a breath as his gaze skimmed over the empath, his heart hammering in his chest.

She looked… _beautiful_.

In truth, there were many adjectives to describe Raven. Even Beast Boy could think of many, despite not being much of a poet. But staring at her then, that was the description that came to mind. And it was true.

Her dress, a sleek, black evening gown, clung to all the right places and spilled onto the floor in a pool of shimmering fabric at her feet. Her hair was tied up in an updo, the violet locks pinned in place with glittering clips that caught the light every time she moved.

She was stunning.

He jerked his gaze back down to his drink and sighed. She was like a star in the night sky; breathtaking and a million miles out of his league. He'd known this going into their _agreement_ , so why did it suddenly hurt so much?

Beast Boy growled and took a swig, wincing as the liquor burned in his throat. He wasn't going to let this bother him. He was an adult. There was no need to be a petty little wimp. So Raven didn't hold any romantic feelings for him, so what? His suffering was his own fault, anyway.

His gaze somehow wandered back to the sorceress, and his heart took a plunge. Beside her was a man, an attractive one at that. The guy spoke animatedly, a rather flirty grin stretched onto his face. Whatever he said must have been funny, because Raven laughed, hiding her smile in her hands. Beast Boy could see the way her eyes twinkled, and he dug his fingers into the table cloth.

 _Dammit._

There was a fleeting second where her gaze met his, and Beast Boy couldn't take it. He pushed away from the table and stormed away, determined to get away.

Stupid.

 _Stupid_.

 _Stupid._

Beast Boy shouldered his way through the crowd, ignoring the gasps and stares. His heart was bleeding and he couldn't breathe; he needed air. The ballroom doors came into view, and Beast Boy burst through them and out into the crisp night air. Stars twinkled overhead, and he took a gulping breath. Out here, away from the party, it was calm. There was no talking, no rustling, or music, or twinkling. Just the breeze and the cricket-song. Beast Boy closed his eyes and slumped his shoulders, letting the soft wind tickle his skin.

"Beast Boy?"

Raven's velvety voice broke the spell. He snapped his eyes open and whirled around, meeting her baffled gaze.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked. "Shouldn't you be-"

"What are we?" He shouted. Raven blinked, startled.

"What do you mean?"

Beast Boy laughed. "You know _exactly_ what I mean, Rae." He kicked at the gravel, sneering as the pebbles skittered away. "Are we just fuck buddies?" he asked, throwing his gaze back to Raven. She looked much like a deer caught in a beam of headlights, her eyes wide and scared. He took a breath, trying to still his hammering heart.

"Is that all I am to you?"

His words hung in the air, unanswered. Raven opened her mouth as though to speak, but nothing came. Instead, she stared at him, the silence being his answer instead. Beast Boy nodded slowly. "That's what I thought," he muttered. And just like that, he was gone, shooting into the sky in an explosion of feathers. He heard her call after him, her shrill voice thrown out by the wind.

 _"Garfield!"_

* * *

A blanket of stars shimmered above him, stitchings of constellations twinkling a little brighter as he swept his gaze across the sky. It was calming, staring up at the stars. He could almost forget all of the things that plagued his mind; here, there was just him, the sky, and the surmountable patterns and galaxies that shone in and out of existence.

The breeze shifted, and a new scent tickled his nose.

Lilacs.

 _Raven._

The grass swished nearby, and the scent drew nearer. He ignored it, keeping his gaze trained upwards.

"The stars are pretty out, tonight." Her voice was soft, hesitant. He could detect a slight hint of nervousness mingling with her natural scent. Nervous? Raven? Beast Boy sighed, closing his eyes.

"What do you want?"

There was a chorus of rustles, and Beast Boy risked a peek at the empath as she settled onto the grass beside him. Her expression was as stoic as ever, but he could see the way she fiddled with the edges of her cloak. A nervous tick; her tell. She was nervous.

"You never told me you wanted more." She spoke so quietly, it was just barely above a whisper. Raven slowly shifted her gaze to his, and Beast Boy felt like his heart would hammer out of his chest. Her eyes sparkled with interest under the starlight, and he bit back a curse.

Damn, she was gorgeous.

Beast Boy flushed and looked away, grinding his teeth in frustration. A geyser of emotions bubbled within him, and he wanted to scream and shout. But he bit his tongue and glared at the ground.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked softly. Beast Boy heaved a sigh and found her gaze again. The sight nearly left him unable to breath. The intensity that swirled within the depths of her amethyst colored irises was enough to make him dizzy.

"B-because," he spluttered, "that's what we agreed."

Raven was silent, her expression contemplative. "Agreements can change," she murmured. At this Beast Boy blinked. He gaped at her, realization slowly dawning upon him.

"Wait…you feel the same?"

A flicker of a smile crossed her lips. "Hmm. Are you going to ask me out, or not?"

Beast Boy couldn't help himself; he scrambled upright, grinning like an idiot. "Well, are you free tomorrow? Wanna get lunch and maybe a movie?"

Raven rose to her feet, clutching her cloak close. "Then it's a date," she said. She turned as if to go, but hesitated. Before Beast Boy could even process what was happening, Raven had whirled around and dropped before him, capturing his lips in a kiss.

His initial surprise melted away and he kissed her with everything he had.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'm not sure if I like this one, but alas, here it is anyway. Hopefully it's still up to par.**

 **-vixensheart**


	13. Rainy Days

Raven was not an outdoorsy person.

Sure, nature was pretty. Of course she thought so; she was wont to meditate on the roof during sunsets and bask in the salty ocean breeze. It was calming and gave her the chance to tune everything else out. She also would not deny the importance of wildlife for society as a whole; economically and otherwise.

But that did not mean she wanted to go traipsing out into the wilderness armed with only a potato rake and bulky, hard-to-walk-in waders.

Raven heaved a very obvious sigh and poked at rotting leaf litter with the butt of her rake. "Do we really need to do this?" she asked for the upteenth time, earning raised eyebrows from her fellow green skinned companion.

"Would you rather pay the city damages?"

She just scowled. This whole excursion was a result of the Titans' contract with Jump City; they'd pay off any city damages via community service. There was a lost list of services they were provided year-to-year to choose from, ranging anywhere from cleaning trash out of the gutters to helping out at local schools.

This year, the city had given an option to help out at the local university. Apparently the school was short on teaching assistants, and somehow the Titans were qualified to help. Raven figured it had more to do with publicity than anything; after all, they didn't do much of the actual teaching, they just showed up to classes and held office hours to help the students. Plus, their presence definitely helped the attendance and registration numbers.

Raven hissed, tugging herself free of a thorn bush. The forest was riddled with them, and she was pretty sure her shirt was riddled with holes now.

Biology was fun, Raven wouldn't deny that. There was something fascinating about how all of biotic aspects of nature just fit together, and she enjoyed reading through various studies and articles. But she didn't particularly care for field work.

This particular 'job' was one-hundred percent Beast Boy's idea. As soon as he'd seen the class listed on their community service sheet, he'd begged Robin to let him do it. The Titan leader had consented, somewhat baffled by the changeling's enthusiasm. After all, Beast Boy was not known for his teaching prowess, and he'd requested that Raven accompany him, lest things go south.

But Raven had an inkling that Beast Boy was more interested in the class itself than teaching. Which was why they were now participating in the class field trip out into the depths of a swampy forest, overturning logs and looking for herps.

"Besides," the shapeshifter said as he expertly rolled over a log, "this is fun!"

Raven raised a brow, unimpressed. "And what exactly is fun about thorns and mud?" All she got for an answer was an excited yelp as Beast Boy dove for the ground. He popped up, holding a wriggling salamander in his hands.

"Dude, check it out! An Ambystoma opacum!"

She blinked. "Wait, you know the Latin names?"

"Uh, yeah." Bafflement tickled her senses, matching the shapeshifter's expression as he raised a brow at her. Raven shook herself and padded closer, peering down at the curious looking amphibian. She could admit that it was cute, with its black beady eyes and tiny little feet. The colors were intriguing as well; a black body with white patterns crisscrossing its back, giving the salamander a marbled appearance.

"Yep, it's a salamander," she said dryly. "Yet another animal you can shapeshift into."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes and pulled out a plastic bag, dropping the salamander inside. "Yeah, great, a green marbled salamander. How accurate." He bent down and scooped up some damp leaf litter and placed alongside the salamander inside the baggie. "We've already talked about this; it's better for the students to get the field experience."

Raven sighed. He was right of course; they had spoken about it. Repeatedly. Raven had tried to convince Dr. Carrleton, the professor, to merely show the class live specimens via Beast Boy, hoping to escape the obligatory field work. Both protested heavily against it; though Dr. Carrleton did ask the shapeshifter to supplement for any native species they couldn't find themselves.

There were many reasons, of course, that Raven's idea was rebuttable; students looking to study herpetology needed to know how to find said herps, how to handle real wild ones, and how to properly and ethically mark, weigh, and potentially collect said creatures. Plus, there was the added obstacle that Beast Boy couldn't project any color aside from green, though his range was pretty extensive in terms of the color's spectrum.

"Come on, let's go check out that creek," Beast Boy said, cutting through her thoughts. Raven just shrugged and followed after him, carefully picking her way through the shrubs and briar bushes.

The ambling creek carved a path along the forest floor, sloping down into a little gurgling gully. Muddy banks jutted out around the curves and fallen branches and mossy rocks peaked out of the water. Raven watched as Beast Boy leapt into the creek, water spraying out in all directions. She eyes the slopes, trying to figure out the easiest way to join him.

Should she shuffle down? Or find a less steep section?

Light drops splattered on her nose, and Raven directed her gaze upwards. The forest canopy was not quite complete yet, but there were enough leaves developed to obscure her image of the sky. Still, Raven could see hints of grey overhead, and she scowled.

Great. Just what she needed.

"Beast Boy!"

The squeaky voice grated on Raven's ears, and she cringed. Crashing through the forest were two of the Herpetology students, both of which were currently lusting over Beast Boy like dogs in heat. It was utterly disgusting, the intensity of their desire, and it made Raven want to barf.

"Look what we got!" the first girl squealed, sliding down into the creek with ease. She tossed her golden pony tail as she thrust the baggie into his face, a charming and grotesquely flirtatious grin curved onto her lips. Beast Boy plucked the bag from her grasp, his gaze focused solely on the critter enclosed inside.

"Damn, Lisa, that's awesome!" He shot the student a playful look. "What species is it?"

Lisa opened her mouth to speak, but her friend on the bank beat her to the punch. "It's Desmognathus ruber!"

"Yep, that's right, Emily!" Beast Boy chirped, handing the bad back to Lisa. Emily's face contorted into a grin so smug, that Raven felt an urge to smack it right off. She suppressed a growl.

Stupid college girls being stupidly inappropriate.

She marched forward, ignoring the rain that was starting to come down harder. Raven jabbed her potato rake into the mud to assist in her descent as she tried to not fall on her face. Unfortunately, Raven misjudged just how muddy the slope was. Her supposedly extra-grip waders did nothing to help her keep her footing, and she found herself sliding down the bank and splashing right into the creek.

Raven floundered, trying to pull herself up out of the water. She coughed and spat out creekwater, barely managing to stagger to her feet.

The section she'd fallen into was deep. So deep, in fact, that her waders were now full of water. Raven bit her lip hard.

 _Don't shriek, don't cry. Don't shriek, don't cry_.

"Shit, Rae! You okay?"

Beast Boy's voice broke her out of her reverie, and Raven blinked at the green shapeshifter. He half jogged, half waded through the water, rain dripping off of his face. It was starting to really come down, which was so not helping the situation.

He reached for her wader strap, concern billowing off of him. "Here, let me-"

" _Stop!_ "

A roll of thunder accompanied her voice. She smacked his hand away, narrowing her eyes. "I have had enough of this stupid field trip. I am soaked, muddy, and standing in the stupid rain." A bitter laugh bubbled from her lips, and she tossed her hands in the air. "And for what? A stupid contract? No. I'm _done_."

Raven worked to unfasten her wader straps, her numb fingers fumbling and awkward. Green hands entered her vision and clasped her hands, making her pause.

"Let me help," Beast Boy murmured. Raven wasn't sure what it was, but something in his voice enraptured her. The anger she felt dissipated in an instant, and Raven watched dumbly as Beast Boy undid the straps. Some of the water spilled out, though she'd have to actually take the damn things off to get it all out.

"There."

Raven looked up, catching Beast Boy's gaze. She sucked in a breath. Wet hair hung in his face, dripping with rainwater. His eyes were bright amid the growing storm, luring Raven deeper into their mossy irises. She felt his thumb brush against her jaw and she shivered.

Tingles spread across her skin, making her feel warm despite the water that clung to her skin and clothes. Raven could feel the college girls watching, but they didn't seem to matter anymore.

Not with Beast Boy this close.

He kissed her then. His lips tasted of rainwater and peppermint, a taste Raven was quickly becoming addicted to. She hooked her hands into his damp shirt, pulling him closer.

Raven had read many books. She'd encountered countless kissing scenes before, each one more intricate and interesting than the next. But nothing really compared to the feel of Beast Boy's lips on hers, and the blanket of euphoria that wrapped around them tight.

The broke apart, their foreheads brushing.

"We should probably get out of the rain," Beast Boy murmured. Raven hummed, glancing up at the obscured sky.

"Perhaps. But I don't mind staying for a little while."

The shapeshifter raised his brows, a playful grin warming his features. "Oh?"

She shushed him by kissing him again, there beneath the rain.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Here we go! The second to last prompt. This week flew by so quickly...**

 **-vixensheart**


	14. Can't Help Falling In Love With You

_"The smell of her hair, the taste of her mouth, the feeling of her skin seemed to have got inside of him, or into the air all round him. She had become a physical necessity."_

The distinct clink of porcelain against wood roused Raven from the depths of her book. She peered over the pages, eyeing a steaming mug of tea with a bleary curiosity. Her brow raised at the sight, and she found her gaze slipping to the cheery, fang toothed smile of Beast Boy. Raven pursed her lips, her brow quirking inquisitively. "What are you doing?"

Beast Boy's smile faltered. "Uh…giving you tea?"

This gave her pause. Beast Boy making her tea? The concept was a new one. Beast Boy had certainly never made her tea before. So what had changed?

Raven lived on a never changing schedule. She woke up, six o'clock sharp, brushed her hair with the same comb she'd had since she first arrived on Earth, clasped her cloak about her shoulders, and floated to the roof to meditate for two hours on the dot. Raven always meditated on the roof, weather permitting. It was peaceful up there; just the sunrise and the ocean waves lapping against their little island's shore. It served as the perfect backdrop. Of course, if the weather was bad, she opted for the ops room, in front of the big windows.

After her round of meditation, Raven would always brew herself a pot of tea. An organic brew. She always put one spoonful of sugar in it and always sipped it as she read a book.

Raven reached for the mug hesitantly. She supposed today hadn't exactly been normal. They'd been called to an emergency early in the morning, something that had thrown Raven for quite the loop. Her entire routine had been chucked right out the window; she'd even forgotten to brew her tea.

"Thank you," she murmured. Beast Boy beamed, a sight that made Raven feel oddly warm. She ignored the sensation and took a sip from her mug. Surprisingly, it tasted perfect. Raven eyed Beast Boy. Sure, her tea was no secret, but she couldn't help but be surprised that he'd paid attention to how she made it. Beast Boy was a lot of things, but a tea drinker was not one of them.

"How's it taste?" he asked. He was leaning in close, his eyes alight and eager. Raven could feel the apprehension fizzing in the air. She let her gaze fall back onto the book and offered merely a one shoulder shrug.

"It was adequate."

Joy pervaded the air, crowding her senses. Raven risked tearing her gaze away from the pages she was hiding behind, glancing to Beast Boy, who was practically prancing to the kitchen. That odd feeling returned to her stomach, and she suppressed a frown.

Odd.

Raven hummed. The feeling passed, and she mentally shrugged. Today was a weird day; there was no use dwelling on the random, extraneous factors at play. Everything would revert back to its normal place tomorrow, and Raven would forget today's exchange even happened. She was certain of it. Her gaze drifted back to the book and she read on, falling back into her usual rhythm.

 **~#~#~#~**

Rain pelted the streets of Jump City, splattering shamelessly onto the impenetrable surface of the blacktop and concrete, as though Mother Nature was determined to slough through to the earthen layer encased below. Raven scowled at the sky, rainwater dripping from her sodden hood into her eyes.

She hated the rain. It was cold, and wet, and dreary. And somehow, she always managed to step into a puddle too deep and get her socks utterly soaked. She wished nothing more than to be holed up in her reading nook, holding a nice mug full of warm tea and enjoying one of her many books.

But, alas, crime never allowed the Titans a day of respite, so here she was, trudging through the rain looking for an idiot villain responsible for a botched robbery. She swore villains got stupider with every passing year.

"Hey, Raven!"

Beast Boy's voice echoed in the rain, giving her pause. She looked ahead, where he stood in the middle of the street. "What are you doing?" she called. "Get out of there before a car comes."

He tossed his head back and laughed, a joyous sound that bounced off the steel and glass jungle surrounding them. Raven found herself entranced. Her breath stilled as she took in the sight.

Beast Boy's head was tipped back, his hair plastered against his forehead and dripping from the rain. His uniform was soaked, and Raven could see the rain glistening on his skin. A smile warmed his features as he stood and basked in the downpour. He looked…beautiful.

Her cheeks stung, and she shoved the thought down into the depths of her mind and locked it away, never to be thought of again. Thoughts like that were dangerous, after all. Besides, Beast Boy would never think of her that way; why even entertain the idea? She shook herself and forced a scowl onto her features. "Stop laughing and come on," she said. "The sooner we find this idiot, the sooner we get out of the rain."

Beast Boy turned his head. Rain dripped in his eyes and he blinked, a lazy grin still playing on his lips. "Aw, c'mon, Rae, it's just a little water."

Raven's stomach did a little flip at the sound of her nickname, and she looked away. "Whatever," she muttered. She tugged her cloak tighter about herself and trudged onward, her mind aswirl with the image of Beast Boy looking up in the rain.

 **~#~#~#~**

"How do you read in the dark?"

Raven blinked, lowering her book. Shadows pooled across the ops room floor, accompanied by the deepening golden glow from the setting sun. She cut her gaze to Beast Boy, who stood with his back to the window. His hair and skin were outlined in gold, and Raven felt her stomach doing flips again.

It was something that was happening more and more frequently, and Raven wasn't sure how she felt about it. She pursed her lips into a frown. "I'm not."

Beast Boy raised a brow. "The sun is setting."

"So?"

He cocked his head, his brows knitting together in confusion. "Isn't it getting dark in here?"

It was Raven's turn to raise her brows. "Can't you tell?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "I mean I guess. I see just as fine in the dark, though."

Raven lowered her book to her lap and considered this. It made sense, of course. Beast Boy could change his pupils from the normal round ones, to slits like a cat. She figured that night vision wasn't out of the realm of possibilities. Raven looked back at her book with a sigh. "Still, there's plenty of light out to read."

There was a click, and light flooded across the pages of her book. Raven jerked her head up, only to catch sight of Beast Boy as he wandered away from the lamp that was now on. Heat blossomed from her chest throughout her body, making her fingers and toes tingle. Her heartbeat roared in her ears, and Raven wondered for the first time if maybe there was something more to these sensations than she was willing to admit. She let her gaze linger on the space where Beast Boy had stood, realization rippling in her mind.

 **~#~#~#~**

The moment he hit the ground, Raven was running. Her feet pounded on the pavement, the sound roaring in her ears, her breaths ragged and desperate. Black energy cracked at her fingertips, and Raven balled her hands into fists.

Beast Boy's crumpled form came into view, sprawled onto a mountain of rubble that was smeared red beneath him. The sight made Raven's breath catch in her throat. She clawed her way onto the pile, ignoring how her knees and palms scraped against the concrete. "Gar!" she huffed. "Gar, can you hear me?"

Maybe she sounded a little hysterical. It was hard to keep her emotions in order when she was kneeling on bloodstained rubble, though.

A groan snagged her attention, and Raven gingerly caressed Beast Boy's face as his eyes flickered open. "Ow," he croaked. A shaky smile spread across her lips, and she addressed his injuries with trembling hands.

"What hurts?" she asked, breathless. Beast Boy squeezed his eyes shut, pain stitched onto his features.

"Everything," he mumbled.

Raven snorted. "That helps." The snark earned her a smile, making her feel warm. Raven allowed the cool whisps of healing tickle her palms, running them slowly down his form. "You need to be careful," she chided. Raven wasn't sure what his injuries were, exactly; he was bleeding from numerous places, his leg stuck out weird, and the thought of damaged organs tickled the back of her mind like the remnants of a nightmare. Beast Boy merely chuckled, a garbled, sick sound.

"Nah, I just need to figure out how to punch faster."

She frowned. He was joking, she knew, but Beast Boy had a bit of a heroic streak. Granted, they were heroes, but Raven didn't know how launching himself at a villain twice his size and power helped anybody. Especially when he got chucked at the earth and left for dead.

"Rae."

Raven's gaze flickered to his, her heart pounding. Beast Boy's eyes held mountains of evergreen forests, soft and inviting and picturesque. She'd been noticing them more, but now they seemed more breathtaking than ever.

"Hm?"

He struggled to sit up, a wince flickering across his face. Raven splayed a hand on his chest and tried to force him back. "Stop moving, I'm not-"

Beast Boy clasped his hand over hers and gently peeled it away. His expression was soft, and the air around them felt warm. Raven stilled. Her breath stuck in her throat, and she found herself lost amid boughs of evergreens. She didn't realize how close he was until his breath tickled her cheek, and Raven thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest. "I have to heal you," she said dumbly, before her lips were captured with a kiss.

It was soft, like the affection that swaddled her. Raven had no idea how she didn't notice it until now; it was thick and warm and sweet, like a never ending sea of honey. And it was directed at her.

They broke apart, a smile playing on Beast Boy's lips. "Okay, now I'm good."

Raven rolled her eyes, trying to force her lips into a frown. It was hard, though, especially when bubbles of bliss swelled inside her chest, making her feel light. She clutched fistfuls of Beast Boy's uniform, anchoring herself to the rubble pile. Floating about during a battle wasn't exactly helpful, after all. "What was that for?" Raven asked, her voice coming out rough. Beast Boy quirked a brow at her.

"I wanted to."

The phrase had her heart skittering. Raven took a breath, focusing at the task at hand. There would be plenty of time to sort through her frayed emotions, but now she had a battle to win. Focusing was quite difficult, though, with that fang-toothed grin distracting her.

"Impeccable timing," she muttered. This only earned her a bigger grin, but Raven couldn't find it in herself to be truly angry. She continued to heal him, the taste of his lips lingering in her mouth.

It was then, kneeling in a pile of rubble while starbolts and sonic blasts rained around them, her lips tingling from a kiss, that Raven realized that she was smitten. Beast Boy's injuries vanished under her prowess, and the pain clouding his gaze slowly vanished.

Raven's hands stilled, and she glanced furtively to Beast Boy. "Better?"

He dipped his head in a nodd. "Thanks, Rae."

Her gaze slid to his lips, the ghost of their kiss still whispering in her mind. She lurched forward and pressed her lips against his, catching the changeling by surprise. There was a hint of salt and dust, but Raven didn't care. She kissed him slowly, with purpose. When she pulled back, Beast Boy was staring at her, slack-jawed.

"Damn," he breathed. Raven smiled, offering only a shrug.

"I wanted to," she said, tugging up her hood and melting into the rubble. She could hear the echoes of curses streaming from the rubble pile. A smile tugged at her lips.

 _"Raven, wait!"_

Raven threw herself back into the fray, her heart light. She wasn't worried about the kiss; they had plenty of time to figure out just what this was. For now, though, she was content to bask in his affection for her.

Was this what it was like to fall in love? Perhaps. Either way, Raven was excited to find out.

* * *

Day one for BBRae week! Happy shipping! :D

-Kat


	15. Pet Names

**"I love you every day. And now I will miss you every day."- Mitch Albom**

 **~#~#~#~**

Garfield shuffled through the fridge, grumbling to himself as he dug through the insane number of tupperware containers. He knew they had lunch meat in there _somewhere_. It seemed that the many leftover dishes had an agenda to be eaten, however, as for every tupperware dish he stacked onto the counter, another one replaced it. Garfield cursed under his breath.

Ugh. Where the hell was that turkey?

"Da-ad!"

Garfield pulled away from the chilly depths of the fridge, turning just as a mop of green tackled his legs. "Whoa, hey, buddy, what's up?"

Wide eyes blinked owlishly at him. "Will you come play race cars with me, _please_?"

He chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair. "Yeah, dude, just a sec. Let me find that turkey and make you some lunch." This earned him a pout.

"But I wanna play _now!_ "

Gar couldn't help the amused smile lingering on his lips. He gently pried his son off of his legs and lifted him up, setting him on the counter. "How about I make us some yummy sandwiches and then we can play cars for as long as you want?"

Chester's brows drew together as he thought for a moment. Garfield could practically see the gears churning in his little head. He tilted his head to the side, his lips drawing into a pout. His hair fell into his eyes a bit, and Garfield figured it was probably about time for another haircut. He'd have to call and make an appointment this week. The thought got filed away into the ever growing list of things to do, and Gar focused on the task at hand. Namely, convincing his temperamental son to eat lunch.

"Okay, Daddy," he chirped. "As long as you promise to play race cars."

Garfield solemnly held up his pinkie. "I pinky promise." They shook on it, and Gar resumed his search. He took out another stack of tupperware, finally finding the stupid turkey at the bottom of the fridge. The sandwiches took only a few minutes to make; turkey, mustard, and a slice of American cheese for Chester, and peanut butter and jelly for himself. They sat at the table and ate, before Chester dragged him to his bedroom to play with his race cars.

At five years old, Chester was the light of Gar's life. His favorite color was royal blue, he had a stuffed giraffe that he took with him almost everywhere named Hector, and he loved hot chocolate with the little marshmallows.

Garfield pushed the little toy car along the neon colored racetrack, watching Chester force two of them run into each other, complete with sound effects. He smiled at the sight. It felt good seeing his son living a relatively normal life. It felt so damn good.

 **~#~#~#~**

"You sure it's okay for Mar'i to spend the night?"

Garfield scoffed, waving his hands in the air. "Yes, I am, Dick. Chester is stoked to have his best bud over. Besides, it'll be fun."

Richard wavered in the doorway, his nervous gaze settling over the two children as they played amid a pile of stuffed animals. "If it gets to be too much, just call and I'll pick her up."

Gar rolled his eyes. "Dude, it'll be fine. When's the last time you and Kori had a date night?" He had him with this one. Richard paused, a frown tugging at the corners of his mouth as he thought. Garfield grinned, feeling rather victorious. "Just go, have a fun night!" He practically shoved Richard off of his porch, much to his friend's exasperation.

"Okay, okay, I'm going," he said, holding his hands up. "Give me a call if you need anything, okay?"

"Will do," Garfield chirped. He waved with a burst of enthusiasm as Richard climbed into his car and backed out of the driveway. Only when the cadillac was long gone did Gar lower his hand. It had been quite some time since Mar'i had been over. She and Chester were two peas in a pod; though Garfield supposed it was much easier to befriend someone who _also_ lived somewhat of a double life. Between work and crime fighting, Richard and Kori hadn't been able to spare any time to come around, much less have some time to themselves. A pang of nostalgia struck Garfield's chest. Once upon a time, they'd spent nearly every day together.

How the years had changed them.

With a heavy sigh, Garfield threw one last look out into the night, before slipping back into the house.

Shrieks over laughter filled his ears, bringing a smile back to his lips. Garfield crept through the foyer, scuffing his socks on the hardwood. He peeked into the living room, surveying the scene quietly.

Mar'i and Chester were playing with a massive pile of stuffed animals - courtesy of Gar, of course. They had a whole little world figured out with these toys. Garfield could never really keep track of it, but he figured so long as the kids were having fun, it wasn't important. He did find it amusing to watch, though.

"Oh, no!" Mar'i shrieked, waving her flamingo about. "We have to get the serum!" She made some flapping noises and leaped into the air, her black curls bouncing as she went airborne. Garfield watched, wide-eyed, as the half Tamaranean flew around his living room, squawking for her stuffed flamingo. Chester held up his hawk, screeching.

"I'm coming, Lily!" He bounced, levitating off the ground. Terror stabbed Gar in the chest, and he stumbled into the room.

"Okay, kids!" he hollered. "Let's keep the flying to a minimum, please!"

Both kids whipped their heads to him, dropping to the floor in an instant. Chester crossed his arms over his chest, his lips drawn in a pout. "Aw, Dad, we were just playing!"

Mar'i elbowed Chester and ducked her head shamefully, her iridescent eyes glittering with embarrassment. "Sorry, Uncle Gar. We'll stay on the ground."

Garfield slumped his shoulders, relief washing over him. Superpowered kids were a never ending adventure. He tried adamantly to squish images of Mar'i and Chester flying through the ceiling or plowing into a lamp out of his mind and forced a smile. "How about we watch a movie?" he said. The kids perked up.

"Oh, oh, oh, can we watch The Jungle Book?" Chester asked. He bounced in place, grinning at Mar'i. "Then we can watch Moana, and Toy Story!"

Mar'i nodded eagerly, matching Chester's enthusiasm. "Yeah! Can we, Uncle Gar?"

Garfield chuckled. "Yeah, sure. You guys want some popcorn?"

There was a chorus of "yes please!" and the kids darted about happily shrieking as Gar meandered into the kitchen. He stuck a bag of popcorn in the microwave, letting it pop as he set up the movie. Chester and Mar'i bounded to the couch, giggling as they snuggled under the covers. They cheered when Garfield brought the massive bowl of popcorn, chattering eagerly between bites. Gar settled back against the couch, a fond smile lingering on his lips. His gaze drifted to the little end table, settling on a silver picture frame. A younger version of himself smiled back, his arm wrapped around a pair of grey shoulders. Garfield bit his lip and forced his attention back on the television, trying not to linger on the amethyst eyes gazing back at him.

 **~#~#~#~**

 _Raven flopped onto the couch beside him. "He's finally asleep," she rasped. Garfield shifted closer, dropping his head onto her shoulder._

 _"Ugh, thank god."_

 _She chuckled. "I blame you."_

 _He jerked upright, his brows furrowing. "Me? What did I do?"_

 _Raven merely laughed, her violet bangs falling in her eyes. "You're the one that gave him the weird animal genetics," she teased. "Now we have a nocturnal baby."_

 _Garfield snorted. "Gee, thanks." He cuddled up to his wife, a contented sigh breezing past his lips. It was moments like this that made everything worth it. This was a slice of perfection, and Gar couldn't help but feel amazed that this was his life. There was no way things could get better than this._

 **~#~#~#~**

The ever familiar, sweet smell of lilacs tickled his nose. Garfield twitched, blinking blearily. "Rae?" he murmured. He reached for her, only to receive a handful of pillow. Reality smashed into him like a glass jar falling onto a concrete sidewalk. He sat up, blinking against the blue light that bathed the living room.

Soft music accompanied the scroll of credits rolling up the screen. The movie. Right. Garfield turned to the kids sprawled across the couch. Chester snored softly, only his head poking out of his tiger-print blanket. His green locks stuck up in every direction, bringing a smile to Gar's face.

"Uncle Gar?"

Mar'i's voice crackled sleepily, but her iridescent eyes gleamed in the low light. Garfield ran a hand over his face. "Hm?"

"Who's Rae?"

Garfield froze. His gaze darted to the picture frame, resting on Raven's immortal smile. His heart squeezed, the feel of her laying against him sharp and vivid as it was in his dream. Gar licked his lips, trying to find his voice. "You…you remember Chester's mom, right?" he asked quietly. Mar'i's eyes went wide, and she nodded.

"Yeah," Gar said. "That was…a nickname I called her." The silence that followed was heavy. He dropped his gaze to his hands, staring in wonder at the glistening red. Garfield's breath caught in his throat. The couch and living room fell away, and he found himself back in that rain battered alleyway.

Memories were funny. Some things were hazy and distant, as though he was viewing them through a wall of water. Like eating pancakes with his birth parents; how much of the memory was real, Gar couldn't say. Details were waterlogged, saturated with time.

But this memory? This one was as vivid as though it had happened yesterday.

Rain dripped from his hair and into his eyes. They were on a mission; by request of Nightwing, they'd left Chester in the care of Alfred and joined him on the streets of Gotham. There was an uprising gang that he was concerned with, and since Batman was out of town, he wanted to keep the situation under control.

So they hit the ground running.

They fell into the patrol with ease, as though they'd never stopped crime fighting. Running through the streets with Raven at his side made him feel like a kid again. There wasn't really supposed to be any criminal contact. They were just supposed check on things and report back to HQ.

He didn't see the thugs until it was too late.

He should have seen the damn thugs.

There was a scuff and a splash, and when Gar turned around, he could see the gleam of a pistol in the moonlight. Raven's hands were on him in an instant, shoving him aside right as the gunshot blasted through the alleyway.

 ** _"Raven!"_**

Little arms wrapped around him, pulling him back into the sanctity of the living room. Garfield blinked. His vision was blurry and his cheeks were wet, and he realized his goddaughter was squeezing him tight, forgetting about her developing super strength. It didn't matter, though; Garfield wound his arms around her and hugged her back.

Chester stirred. He blinked, his amethyst eyes bleary. "Daddy?"

"Hey, kiddo," he said. "I think it's about bedtime, dontcha think?"

Mar'i shifted in his arms, peering up at him. Her brows were knit with worry, and she seemed to ponder him a moment before nodding slowly. "Can we sleep out here?" she asked. "We were gonna build a fort." Chester perked up at this, sitting up with a grin.

"Yeah, a pillow fort!"

Garfield ruffled their hair and chuckled. "Sure. Just make sure you sleep, okay?"

They nodded, before eagerly clamoring off the couch and gathering their fort building supplies. Chester, despite teetering sleepily, chattered excitedly about how their fort should look. He always knew how to express what he wanted whenever he wanted it, a trait Raven had once claimed he'd inherited from Gar.

His chest felt tight. He did what he could to give Chester a normal life. He tried to fill the gaping hole Raven's absence left in their lives, but sometimes it got hard. Some days, Chester reminded him of her _so much_ and it hurt. He was the light of Gar's life, and he'd do anything for his son, but that didn't stop the sharp pain that stabbed his chest whenever Chester's glittering eyes looked just like hers in the evening night.

He dropped his head in his hands and sighed. A small hand grasped his arm, and Garfield looked up to see Chester peering curiously at him. "Daddy?" he said. Garfield forced a smile.

"Yeah?"

Chester's expression was grave. "I love you," he said, his voice low and serious. Warmth flooded through Gar, and he pulled his son close.

"I love you too, kiddo."

Garfield's gaze flickered to the photograph. Raven smiled back at him, the sweet smell of her lilac perfume tickling his nose once more.

* * *

SORRY FOR THE ANGST BLAME THE ALCOHOL! XD Lol, anyway, enjoy!

-Kat


	16. Alone Together

**"So, what I was trying to say was, come dance with me."-Steven Universe**

 **~#~#~#~**

Emotions clouded the air to the beat of the music pounding from the speakers. The flashing lights and hazy atmosphere was enough to make Raven feel as though she was suffocating; the raw emotion fueled by alcohol was too much for her senses, and she needed fresh air before her powers imploded.

Raven stepped out onto the patio, the cool autumn breeze making her shiver. She wished absently that she'd brought a shawl. Bridesmaid dress or no, she knew it'd get chilly. Raven hugged her arms about herself and took a deep breath, the sudden silence making her feel almost dizzy.

"Hey, Rae."

She snapped her head to the side, Gar's lazy grin filling her gaze. Raven pursed her lips. She stepped to the railing, turning her gaze to the rolling forests surrounding the venue. "I would have thought you'd be 'tearing up' the dancefloor," Raven said. Garfield chuckled.

"Well, I was, earlier. But there's a lot of people in there."

Raven knew what he meant. The marriage of Bruce Wayne's ward and adopted son was a thing to celebrate, and the elite of the world were in attendance, alongside the many, many superheroes affiliated with both Dick and Batman.

There was a lot going on inside that ballroom, to say the least, and Raven could emphasize with the desire to take a breather. She leaned on the railing and breathed. The air was crisp and cool; a relief from the sweaty, thick air of the ballroom.

"This place is nice," Gar said. "I bet Bats paid a nice chunk for it."

Raven raised her brows. "I suppose," she murmured. "It's a bit extravagant for my tastes." This earned her a smirk, but Raven didn't care. It was true; as beautiful as the venue was, it was excessively extravagant. They were at an old castle, overlooking a vineyard. Walls and arches made of old redstone gazed out at a faraway mountain range, which looked stunning during the sunset. Even now, with stars blanketing the sky and the moon shining overhead, Raven could see the faint silhouette of the mountains.

It was the perfect venue for a huge, ritzy wedding, which meant it was perfect for Kori and Dick. So Raven wasn't complaining. She wouldn't have picked this venue for herself, however. Then again, she supposed she wouldn't have a wedding half as large as Kori's and Dick's was.

"Honestly? I'd want to get married under the stars."

The sudden proclamation had Raven turning to him in surprise. "Isn't that a bit…late for a ceremony?" she asked. Garfield barked out a laugh.

"Only for anyone who's bedtime is eight o'clock." He grew silent, staring wistfully upwards. "My mom always said that the stars were angels and saints, looking down on you. And that one day, we'd all become one, or whatever." He ducked his head, a sudden spike of bashfulness spicing the air. Raven let her gaze linger on him as she absorbed his words.

Garfield spoke of his birth parents only sparingly. Raven could count the facts she knew of them on a single hand. A part of her had always been intrigued; they were a part of Gar's past, a part of what pushed him into who he was now. But that past was shrouded in mystery, left as a one shouldered shrug when brought up in conversation.

She knew only that they'd died when Gar was very young, and that their research was part of what contributed to him developing his powers. Hearing Garfield speak openly about his mother, then, was something special. Raven looked to the smattering of stars twinkling at the sky and felt herself smile. "That's sweet, actually," she said.

A comfortable silence lapsed between them. Despite the chilly air, the twinkling stars and gentle company made Raven feel…warm. She could faintly hear the music from the ballroom seeping out onto the patio, the thumping club music slowing into a softer, gentler love song.

"Dance with me."

Raven's brows furrowed, and she met Gar's gaze. He held out a hand to her, an inviting look in his eyes. She looked hesitantly to his upturned palm, and back up again. There was no teasing expression, no hint of anything but openness and honesty. Slowly, Raven slid her hand into his. She let him tug her close enough that she could smell his musky cologne. He placed a hand on her waist and swayed to the beat of the music, contentment as sweet as candy loading her senses.

There was something so… _familiar_ about this. Just the two of them, there beneath the stars, swaying to the beat of the music; it was sufficatingly cheesy, Raven had to admit, but she found herself enjoying this. She felt giddy, like she'd float away if Garfield wasn't holding her.

He was her anchor.

It was strange, realizing just how important someone else was in her life. Raven was used to being the loner; always aloof and apart from her teammates, holding them at arm's length. At first, it was necessary. She had a twisted and broken destiny, one that no one else was responsible for. Who was she to allow innocent bystanders into the mess of her life? Yet, despite how hard she tried to keep herself apart from them, they managed to weasel their way into her heart.

Gar especially.

Raven rested her head in the crook of his neck as she considered this. How had it happened? She knew this didn't develop overnight. In fact, she'd been aware of this fact for awhile. It was just more prominent now, as she clutched his silken suit jacket and swayed to the soft trickle of music ringing in the air. His cologne was sharp in her nose, and Raven could feel the warmth of his hands through her dress. It was intimate on numerous levels, yet she found that she rather liked it.

A sudden burst of music blasted onto the patio, along with a gust of warm air. They both paused in their dancing and looked up, blinking at Cyborg as he leaned towards them, a big smile stretched across his lips. "Hey, B! Come on, they're about to play the electric slide!"

Garfield pulled away from her then, and Raven felt the chill of his absence immediately.

"Oh, really? Sweet, dude!"

Cyborg laughed. "Hurry up, man!" His laughter echoed in the night as he let the door swish shut, the residues of his excitement lingering in Raven's senses. Gar offered her an apologetic smile and moved to follow him, only for him to jerk to a halt. Acting on instinct alone, Raven had lurched forward and grabbed his hand, anchoring him there.

"I…I just wanted to say that this was…nice." Her words fumbled as they fell from her lips, but Garfield didn't seem to notice; instead, he beamed at her. He laced his fingers with hers and squeezed her hand, and action that sent Raven's heart pounding.

"Dance with me," he said. Raven smiled.

"Okay."

He led her back to the ballroom dance floor, never once letting go of her hand.

* * *

I would've had this up here at midnight, but I fell asleep, lol. XD So have it now!

-Kat


	17. It's 3AM

**"Let me be your three a.m. thoughts."-Favim**

 **~#~#~#~**

It was the shrill ring of his phone that catapulted him upright. Garfield fumbled in the dark, panic thumping through his veins. The screen's light assaulted his eyes, making him squint, and he pushed the button to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey."

The smooth voice caught him by surprise. Gar blinked at the darkness of his room, sleep leaving him. "Raven? Is…is that you?"

"Can you let me in?"

Garfield gawked into the shadows. The request was as out of the blue as the phone call. Let her in? What, was she _here?_ At his apartment? It was unfathomable.

"Gar?"

He shook himself. "Sorry, I'm uh…you want me to let you in? Here? At my place?"

Raven sighed over the phone, impatient. "Yes, Gar. I'm outside."

"You…o-okay, hang on." He hung up and tossed his phone onto the bed, running a hand over his face. He couldn't resist pinching himself, just to be sure he was awake. _Ow_. Okay, so this was real. Raven was actually here. In Seattle. Waiting for him to open the door. Garfield peeled back his covers and stumbled out of his room.

The last time he saw Raven was over two years ago.

A mission request via the Justice League requested her magical expertise, and Raven had been whisked away without so much as a goodbye. He didn't even know the details of the mission, as they were "classified". It sort of hurt, that Raven never contacted him. Of course, he knew she wasn't allowed to. But the knowledge didn't hurt any less.

Garfield flipped on a lamp, preferring the soft glow to the burning ceiling lights. He staggered to the door and fumbled with the locks, before flinging the door wide open. There, standing stock still and clinging to an old android, was Raven.

Her hair stuck haphazardly to her face and neck, dripping with rainwater. Her dark lips, smudged a bit from the rain, were pulled in a taught frown. Their gazes met and Gar could see a wild look burning there, igniting his chest and heating his veins. He stepped to the side wordlessly, letting her in.

Raven swept into the room as though she belonged there, as though she'd never vanished from his life without a trace. She flopped onto his couch and sighed, pausing only to brush her matted hair out of her face.

Garfield approached her with caution, half fearful she'd vaporize before his eyes. Part of him wondered if this was some bizarre dream he was having, and he'd wake up and she wouldn't be there and he'd be forced to endure another long and normal day. He perched on the edge of the couch and cleared his throat. "So…" He trailed off, a thousand words trapped at the tip of his tongue.

"Do you have any tea?" Raven asked quietly. She shivered, rainwater still glistening on her skin. Garfield shook himself and sprang to his feet.

"Right! Uh, I think I only have hot chocolate."

Raven scrunched up her nose but nodded. "That's fine."

He bobbed his head and scurried to the kitchen, tearing into the cupboards to find the prized hot chocolate. Succeeding, he snatched some mugs and began preparing the drinks.

Garfield's kitchen was small. Honestly, everything about his apartment was small. It was a itty bitty place amid the big city, close to his place of work. Dick had set him up with the place - he was helping Kid Flash on a case, undercover. He'd been given a new name, new place,and new look. Holorings, of course.

Still, Gar liked his place. It was nice being independent for once. He cooked his own food and payed his own rent, for the most part, anyway. He'd taken the mission looking for a nice distraction, and up until now, it had been working. Garfield cast an apprehensive glance at the living room. Tousled violet hair stood out in the low light, and Gar could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

"This place is nice."

Raven's smooth voice fractured the stillness. She turned purposefully, taking in the bobbles and knick knacks he'd accrued. Garfield swallowed, looking at his feet. "T-thanks," he said. "Dick helped me find it."

She hummed, and they lapsed back into silence. Garfield took the quiet moment to look at her, really _look_ at her. Her hair was longer, now dipping just past her shoulders. He remembered how insistent she was about keeping it short; something about it being less of a hassle. But, he supposed that getting a haircut while on a top secret mission was a slightly bigger hassle.

"I thought you were on your mission," he blurted. Raven's gaze cut into him. Gar's face grew hot, and he gripped the counter so tight that his knuckles grew white. He watched, wide-eyed, as Raven dragged a hand over her face. Her shoulders slumped, and she looked so inexplicably tired that Garfield felt his heart twist a little. She stood slowly, her back to him.

"This was a mistake, wasn't it."

Garfield blinked. "W-what? No, no I'm just-"

"I'll just get out of your hair."

"Wait!"

Raven's gaze snapped to him, and Gar almost forgot to breathe. There was something so…beautiful about her. He liked to think he hadn't forgotten, but seeing her here now was like a suckerpunch to his heart. Had her eyes always glittered like that? "I'm…I'm sorry," he stammered. "I just…I'm not…it's three in the morning, Rae. I'm just confused."

She regarded him a moment, before folding her arms across her chest. "Oh."

"Yeah."

The microwave dinged, spurring Gar into action. He pulled the mugs out and stirred in the cocoa powder, carefully carrying them to the couch. Hesitantly, he offered one to Raven, which she took. Relief swathed him, and Garfield sighed. He sipped at his hot chocolate and stared at the floor, afraid to speak.

"I missed you."

Her voice was low, quiet. He almost thought he'd imagined it. Garfield chewed his lip, glancing furtively at her. "I missed you too," he murmured. He thought he could see the barest hint of a smile on her lips, before she hid behind her mug. The following silence felt heavy, and Garfield lurched forward and snagged the remote. He flicked on the television, settling on a random movie channel, just to dissolve the overbearing silence.

Neither of them were into the movie, but it seemed to be enough of an excuse to shrink the distance between them. Soon enough, Gar's arm was around her shoulders, and Raven dropped her head into the crook of his neck with a sigh. For a moment, it was as if they were back at the tower during movie night.

"Thank you," Raven murmured sleepily. Garfield said nothing, merely squeezing her shoulder. Perhaps in the morning they could talk. For now, this was enough.

* * *

And here's the next one! :3

-Kat


End file.
